The Job
by HollieC
Summary: This is a AU piece, nothing is as it should be. Ranger isn't refered to as Ranger yet because he is still a teenager as is Stephanie. SO be easy on me. This is slowly turning into more than a short! Enjoy! I had to up the rating, sorry
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N: This is a AU piece, nothing is as it should be. Ranger isn't refered to as Ranger yet because he is still a teenager as is Stephanie. SO be easy on me. I have had this short little story rolling in my head for a while thanks to my friend, Jewbacca, The Jewish Wookie, aka Will: "Being a cart pusher is the bomb-diggity, yo!" **_

_**Hollie**_

----------------------------------------

It was the summer of 1995 and Ric had decided it was time to take some responsiblity in his life and get a job. He put in applications everywhere for a summer job. Everywhere within walking or bike riding distance. He wanted to save up his money for a car. Next year he would be a Senior in high school and he wanted to impress a particular young lady. Since he had been held back a year in middle school he was older than the other kids in his class. He had turned 18 last August and would be 19 this summer. His family didn't have much money, so if he wanted a car, he was going to have to earn it.

He was willing to wash dishes at the local mexican resturaunt, flip burgers, and even clean bathrooms if it meant he could get a car. He knew he wanted to impress that blue eyed girl and he wanted to marry her some day.

He went back to all the places he put in applications with, but no one wanted him. Since he was Cuban, the Mexican resturaunt didn't want him. The burger joint was fully staffed for the summer and the offices wanted some one a little older to clean the bathrooms. He was disappointed. He decided to take the long way home on his bicycle and saw that a Wal-Mart had opened up about 5 miles from his house. He said what the hell, and went inside and filled out an application. As he was finishing up the store manager took a seat next to him in the snack bar. Ric handed him the paperwork and he proceeded to read it.

"This would be your first job, Ricardo?" the manager, Mr. Felix, asked.

"Yes, sir." Ric replied.

"And why do you want a job with Wal-Mart?" Mr. Felix asked.

"I'd like to buy a car, sir." Ric told him with a big smile.

"You don't have a car? How do you plan to get to work?"

"I live only 5 miles away, I walk or ride my bike, sir."

The manager nodded, "Well, Ricardo, welcome to the Wal-Mart family." Mr. Felix stood and shook Ric's hand. Ric smiled a big smile.

"Follow me and one of my assistant managers will get the rest of our paperwork started."

Ric was excited. He couldn't believe he had got a job. He had no idea what he would be doing, but he was willing to do anything they asked him to.

The first day he worked they had him watching videos and doing some training on the cash registers. Well, they decided really quick that he wasn't going to work as cashier. Seemed there were 5 empty registers and a long line at Ric's register and they were all young females. Mr. Felix pulled Ric from the registers and had him watch some more training videos.

The next day Mr. Felix put Ric in the grocery department, stocking cereal. Mr. Felix watched him closely. He was a hard worker. Mr. Felix did notice that the customer traffic on the cereal aisle was a little thick and again, all young women. Mr. Felix did think Ric was a good looking kid, but this was ridiculous. After Ric finished 2 pallets of cereal, Mr. Felix had him watch a few more videos. The next day He was going to try him out in the lot collecting shopping carts.

Ric didn't mind trying out the various jobs that the store had to offer. He was happy to have a job. Mr. Felix said the next day he would be out in the parking lot collecting carts, so he could wear comfortable clothes. He wore a pair of jean shorts that came to his knees and a his basketball jersey. When got to work Mr. Felix teamed him up with one of the other cart pushers. He was having a great time. The sweat, the physical aspect of the job had him loving it. Mr. Felix was very happy, so he decided that he would put Ric out there permanently.

The second day of cart pushing had a few problems. Ric didn't notice, but Mr. Felix was concerned. There had been six fender benders in the lot that day, all of them women drivers. Mr. Felix called Ric into his office.

"Ricardo, I have noticed that where ever I put you, you have young ladies watching you. I also notice that it doesn't seem to distract you from your work. I was thinking of trying you out somewhere where you have little to no customer interaction. I want to put you in recieving. Would you like to try that out?"

"I will do what ever you ask, sir."

Mr. Felix was impressed with Ric's enthusiasm. So he had him with about 5 other store associates unloading trucks. Ric liked this, too. It was a physical job and it made him love it more.

After a few weeks of unloading trucks with out incident, Mr. Felix was finally satisfied with Ric's position. The day before the 4th of July was a busy day. They needed a few extra cashiers. There were only 2 associates in the store who were trained on registers and not on one. Ric and Mr. Felix. Mr. Felix wasn't sure about putting Ric on the register, but had no choice. Mr. Felix went over a quick training refresher with Ric and put him on the register. Immediately, Ric had about 5 people in his check out line. He made quick work of each order and gave each customer a smile and a "Please come again". Mr. Felix really liked Ric, but he was scared his looks were going to cause a riot.

Once the lines died down, Mr. Felix sent Ric out to help the guys with carts. He was happy to help. Mr. Felix was relieved that there hadn't been any commotion at the registers. Everyone had been calm and relaxed.

After the lot was completely clear of carts, Mr. Felix called Ric to his office once again.

"Ricardo, I am proud of you today. You have done a great job. I know you've only been here for a month, but I think you deserve a raise. I'm going to give you an extra dollar an hour. Great Job, son." They shook hands and Ric was so happy. He would hopefully get the car sooner. His goal was to get the car by his 19th birthday, so he could have it before his dream girl's birthday, two months later.

He worked everyday he was asked to work, even got overtime. His mother was proud of him and he was looking forward to taking that blue eyed, burnette to dinner on her 18th birthday.

The payday before his birthday he counted the money had saved up, $2500.00. He was more than happy. His parents agreed to add him to their car insurance until he had enough to get his own.

He bought a used 1989 black Ford Bronco for 2,400.00. It needed a little work, but he had 2 months to get it in shape.

He continued to work after school went back into session. Now he worked 34 hours a week compared to his summer average of 52. He wouldn't be making that much money now, but it was better than nothing.

He spent every day he had off working on that truck. It was running like new. The finally touch would be a fresh paint job, slick black, that would cost him 2 paychecks, just enough time.

The truck was finished the week of his dream girl's birthday. He asked to take her out for dinner on her birthday and she gladly accepted.

Her and her friends couldn't believe that Ric had asked her out. She was excited. She watched him get into his truck and She climbed into her mother's LaSabre that she had driven to school that day and carefully followed Ric's Bronco to Wal-Mart. She watched him get out of his truck, put on his vest and name badge and walk into the store. She was impressed. He had a job, he had a very macho truck and he had asked her out.

She decided since she was here to do some shopping. She wanted to get a new outfit for her date with Ric. She found the perfect jean skirt and a bright blue tank top that brought out her eyes. She had no clue where they were going to be going so she picked out a white button up shirt to wear over the tank top. She went to the fitting room to trying the out fit on. She wanted a second opinion, she would ask the lady working the fitting room.

She stepped out and came face to face with Ric. Well, why not get the answer from the horses mouth.

"What to do you think, Ric?"

"You are beautiful no matter what you wear, Babe." He smiled big.

"How did you know I was in there?" She asked.

"I saw you looking at the clothes and I watched you go in."

"Oh, so when do you get a break?"

"In about 30 minutes, you going to wait for me?"

"I thought maybe we could talk a little, since we don't talk a lot at school."

"Meet me at my truck." He kissed her cheek and hurried back off to work.

Thirty minutes later Ric met his Babe at his truck as promised. He brought her a soda and him a Gatorade, he was going to be working in the lot for the rest of his shift that day.

They talked about school, he told her about his truck and all the work he did to it. She was even more impressed.

"You mean to tell me, you got this job for me, to buy this truck just so you could take me out for my birthday?"

"Yeah, I've had a crush on you for over a year, but with laws and stuff, me being 18 and you 17 at the time was a major no-no. So I waited."

She smiled at him and he smiled back then captured her lips in a kiss like she never had before. Last time a boy stuck his tongue down her throat she kneed him the nuts, but this was different. It was gentle, not hard and sloppy, like all the times before. She didn't want this kiss to end.

"Wow" she said when the kiss broke.

"Babe, I don't want to see anyone else but you. Would you be my girlfriend?"

"Seriously, Ric?" She asked, stunned.

"Seriously, Stephanie." He smiled.

He pulled her to him and kissed her again like the first time.

Ric head back to work and Stephanie headed home.

Ric day dreamed the rest of the day away. He gathered the shopping carts and took them into the store almost robot like.

Mr. Felix had asked Ric to come to his office before the end of his shift. So at 8PM, Ric went to see Mr. Felix.

"Ricardo, I see you got your vehicle."

"Yes, sir and it has served it purpose."

"And what purpose was that, son?"

"I got the girl!" He exclaimed.

"But you always have so many girls looking at you? I don't think I understand."

"I have eyes for no one but my Babe. She is my dream and I stole her heart, Mr. Felix. She stole mine over a year ago. Oh and by the way can I work Saturday morning rather than at night, sir? It's her 18th birthday and I'm planning on taking her out to dinner."

"Take the day off, Ricardo, you are one of my best employees, you deserve it. It will be a paid day, too. Have fun, son." Mr. Felix was happy for the young man. He set a goal and accomplished it. Mr. Felix thought that Ricardo would go far in life, make something of himself. Little did Mr. Felix know, exactly what would become of Mr. Ricardo Carlos Manoso.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Due to several request for a continuation here it is. Hope you like it. Hollie**_

**Happy Birthday, Stephanie : Sequel to The Job.**

Ric was a little nervous about his date with Stephanie. He knew he would be taking her to dinner at a nice resturaunt in town, but didn't want it to be just dinner. He wanted to do something special for her. The drive to her house he thought and thought. He decided to find out what she likes to do for fun and go from there.

He pulled up in front of her house at 6 PM and just sat there for a few minutes gathering his thoughts.

Stephanie's mother stood at the front door watching the boy who was taking her youngest daughter out on her birthday. When she saw him get out of his big truck she gasped. This 'boy' was full grown. He was very handsome, in a exotic way. Dark skin, dark eyes, and his hair was so shiny it made her jealous. He was a little muscular, not overwhelmingly bulky. Stephanie had went on about how gorgeous he was and about how he got a job to buy a car just so he could take her out on her birthday. Stephanie had said it was romantic. He was dressed in a pair of faded jeans, a blue t-shirt with the Oreo Cookies logo on the front and a black button up shirt unbuttoned. He was a good looking boy.

"Good Evening, Mrs. Plum." Ric said as he approached the door."Is Stephanie here?"

"Yes, Ricardo. Please come inside. She will be down shortly." Mrs. Plum replied holding the door open for him to enter. "Please have a seat." She motioned toward the couch. Mr. Plum was watching TV in his recliner. He sat up after Ric took a seat.

"So, Ricardo, is it?" Mr. Plum asked. Ric just nodded. "What are your plans for tonight, son?"

"We are going to dinner at Rossini's. I'm going to ask her what she would like to do afterwards. Today is all about her."

"You kids have fun." Mr. Plum said turning back to his TV show.

Ric sighed in relief. Then he saw Stephanie come into the room. She was beautiful. She wore the same outfit she had tried on at Wal-Mart the day of their first kiss. Ric wanted to kiss her now, but restrained himself, her parents were still in the room.

They got into his truck and the headed toward the restaurant. He told her she looked beauitful. Her hair was down and he loved her wild curls. She told him he looked really handsome tonight. He smiled at her and held her hand while they drove.

When they arrived at the restaurant, Ric opened the door for her and helped her out of the Bronco. They walked hand in hand to their booth and sat side by side. They talked, ate and got to know each other a little better. Ric found out that a local band was playing at a club in Point Pleasant tonight and she wanted to see them, so thats what they would go do. When they were through with dinner around 7:30, they headed to Point Pleasant. It was 8:15 when they got there and the band didn't start until 9, so Ric got their tickets for the show and then they walked the boardwalk for a little while. It was a cool comfortable night, not too warm not really cold either. Ric bought her an ice cream cone, whats a birthday with out ice cream, he thought. He watched her eating her ice cream and started to get dirty thoughts. No, he told himself, not yet.

They started to head back toward the club, and Ric stopped Stephanie before they got to the door. He stroked his right hand down her left cheek and leaned in and kissed her. Just a soft kiss, no tongue just warm, moist lips. When the kiss ended, Stephanie leaned in for more making it a little more steamy. Tongues battling for territory, but full of passion.

They went inside and enjoyed the show. When they did a cover of the song 'More than Words' by Extreme, Ric and Stephanie danced close together. Stephanie was feeling something very strong in Ric. Something she thought she had felt once before, but this time was different. She had thought that Joe Morelli was in love with her several years ago when he laid her down on the bakery floor and relieved her of her virginity but, she was wrong. The jerk joined the Navy and left her, brokehearted. Ric hadn't even tried to get in her pants and she took that as a good sign. He was different. He was doing it right. They continued to dance and hold each other tight.

Around 10:30 the show was over and they left the club. They were walking along the boardwalk again, hand in hand.

"Let's walk on the beach." Stephanie suggested. So thats what they did. The walked along the shore in silence, listening to the sounds of the waves. They ended up walking to a dark secluded area of the beach, no houses, no lights, no other people, just them.

There was a large piece of drift wood close to the shoreline so they sat down. The stars were beautiful and there was a slight chill in the air. Ric pulled Stephanie over to straddle his lap, her jean skirt riding up exposing her black cotton panties. She put her arms around his neck, his hands on her hips and the kissed more. Ric's hands moved down and held her ass and pulled her closer to him. They broke their kiss and Ric's face was even with her breast. Stephanie was self conscious of her breast. Most girl's her age had big boobs, her piddly B cups didn't attract guys attetnion, but they had Ric's attention. He brought up one hand from her ass and placed it on her breast . She arched her back and he moved his hand to keep her from falling backwards. He thought she was a beautiful, kind, loving person and would love to be hers forever.

He kissed her neck and she quietly moaned. He smiled and kissed the same spot again and she moaned again. Her hands came from around his neck and pressed against his chest, pushing her self back to look into his eyes.

"Ric, I don't want to do this, not here." She was breathing heavy. Ric wanted to respect her wishes, so he stood her up and she fixed her skirt and top. The walked back to the boardwalk, holding hands, and talking about their plans after graduation.

"Where you planning on going to college, Ric?" She asked, carying her sandals in her hand as they walked.

"I'm not, I want to go into the Army." He told her. She stopped walking.

"What?" she asked sharply.

"I want to go into the Army. They will pay for my college, and its just what I want to do."

She threw herself into his arms,"I just found you and you are going to leave." She started crying.

"Babe.", he rubbed her back and then pulled her face to his,"I'll be back, I'll be back for you." Then he kissed her, slow and sweet. He loved to kiss her pouty lips and she tasted so sweet.

He lifted her up and carried her the rest of the way to his truck. Her head on his shoulder, her sobs slowly fading. He sat her in the truck and buckled her in. He felt his heart breaking, she didn't want him to go in the Army and she was crushed that he would be leaving. He told himself he was going to make the next 8 months special for them both. Homecoming, Christmas, New Years, Valentine's, Prom. They were going to make the best of it all.

Stephanie was asleep when they got back to her house. It was 1:30 AM, Ric didn't want to wake her up, so he got her key out of her pocket, picked her up and carried her to the door. He stuck the key in and turned the knob. The door opened and Mr. Plum was at the top of the stairs. Ric started up the stairs, Mr. Plum pointed him toward Stephanie's room. Mr. Plum followed him. Ric laid her on bed sat her shoes on the floor and placed her key on the nightstand. He kissed her softly on the lips, turn and nodded to Mr. Plum then headed back down stairs. Mr. Plum caught up to him and talked to him in a loud whisper.

"Thank you Ricardo, you are a good man. I will allow you to continue seeing my daughter, you care for her like I do. I can see it in your actions. Don't be a stranger."

"Thank you, sir. She does mean a lot to me, but I think I broke her heart telling her I was going into the Army after graduation. She was crushed."

"I take that back, Ricardo." Ric started to panic, he got in her father's good graces now he had pissed him off, "You are a great man Ricardo."

Ric let out the breath he was holding.

"Thank again, sir. I love your daughter very much and you'll be seeing a lot of me. I want to cherish every moment I spend with Stephanie before I go off to boot camp in June."

"Please call me Frank. Thank you Ricardo. Drive saftely, son."

Ric nodded and they shook hands. Ric headed home feeling good. He had his dream girl and her father approved of him.

Frank Plum looked in on his daughter sleeping, she had a smile on her face and held her pillow tight. He was really happy she had met a good boy like Ricardo.

He remembered how his wife's father reacted to him being Italian, he didn't like it one bit. So he refused to be prejudice toward Ricardo. He was a nice boy and he cared for Stephanie. He was sure that Ricardo would make something of himself one day.


	3. Chapter 3

_**By popular demand I am continuing this story. I am glad everyone likes it. The response has been more than I ever expected. Thanks to everyone for the encouragement, especially Xylia. I apologize for not mentioning it on the last installment, but thanks for the idea to continue this story.**_

**CHP 3 : School Days and Goodbyes**

Ric and Stephanie were practically inseparable. They had only had 2 classes together, Biology and History. Those were Ric's best subjects and Stephanie's worst. All the subjects were Ric's best he was an A-B student whereas Stephanie was getting by on a C average. Ric agreed that he would help her when she needed it.

Ric was on the football team so, he cut his hours at work to day shift on the weekends and Monday nights. He became a master of time managment. Monday's after school he would work from 4-10, using his lunch break doing homework. Tuesday and Wednesday he had football practice from 3:30-5:30. Friday nights were the games. Stephanie went to each and every one of them. She cheered Ric on and would get a vicotry kiss after every game they won. Which was just about all of them.

They became the hottest couple in school. The girls wanted to be her ad the guys wanted to date her, but her heart belonged to Ric and she made sure that everyone knew that. Ric would be waiting outside the door when class was over to ecsort her to her next class, she often wondered how he would get there so fast, especially when he had Calculus and she had English and they were on opposite ends of the school building.

Homecoming was right around the corner and they were going to the dance together. Ric, being the star football player, was the number one pick for Homecoming King and Stephanie had a few nominations, but she doubted she would get it. She olny had the nominations because she was Ric's girlfriend and a few people didn't want to see anyone but Steph as Ric's queen.

Since Steph was nominated she had to get dressed up for the football game that Friday. Her mother had bought her blue satin ball gown that went to the ground and had a slit to middle of her thigh. It was a chilly night in November, but they told them it would only take about up about 15-20 minutes of half-time during the game for the ceremony.

Steph sat nervously a she watched half-time grow closer with each play, staying warm in Ric's letter jacket. When the buzzer that signaled the end of the 2nd quarter sounded. The band was ready to go out on the feild. That gave everyone about 30 minutes to get ready for the ceremony. The girls locker room mirrors were being hogged up by the other girls that were part of the ceremony, 7 girls total, including Stephanie. One girl each representing the Freshman, Sophmore, and Junior classes. Then there were the four top nominees for Homecoming Queen. Stephanie, Stacey Carlucci, Loni Randomski and Joyce Barnhardt, who Stephanie hated with the passion. Joyce only got nominated because she screwed anything with a dick between it's legs. Steph had even heard a rumor that she let Josh Martinez's dog do her in the butt. That made her sick. Plus ever since Steph and Ric had been going out, Joyce was constantly passing notes to Ric telling him suggestive things she would do to him. Ric said he "wouldn't touch that dog fucker with a hundred foot pole."

While the other girls primped in the mirror, Stephanie pulled out her mirror compact and touched up her make up from a chair by the door.

It was time all the girls got excited and started to file out the door. Stephanie came out last. She just knew she wasn't going to get Queen, so she was in no hurry. She saw Ric had cleaned up and was wearing a pair of black slacks and white button down shirt with a blue tie that macthed Stephanie's dress. He was so handsome. He had his hair slicked back and it waved a little on the ends just above his neck. Stephanie loved his hair. Slick, shiny and black. Not too short, not too long and it had the slightest wave to it. His white shirt stood out against his dark skin. He was gorgeous.

"You look beautiful, Babe." He whispered in her ear when he hugged her in the hallway. Stephanie smiled a sad smile. "Don't worry, Babe. It's yours."

Stephanie looked at him confused and then Stacey pulled Stephanie to the front of the line where she was supposed to be. She smiled to Ric and mouthed ,"I love you" to him and he about lost it. He ran up to her and kissed her hard.

Mrs. Harrington cleared her throat. "Ricardo, where are you supposed to be standing?"

"Sorry, Mrs. H " and he went back to the back of the line up.

Now was the moment. The lights were shining down on them. As expected Ric was crowned as King and now it was time to announce who his queen would be. Stacey and Loni were really hoping that Stephanie would get it. They were pretty sure, so the three of them held hands while Joyce tried to adjust her boobs in her purple mini dress.

The announcers voice bombed over the stadium speakers "And, our Homecoming Queen is..." She drew it out and the band played a drum roll. "Stephanie Plum." Steph about fell over when Stacey and Loni started jumping up in down.

Ric walked over and place the crown on her head and gave her a kiss on the lips. "My queen." he said with a smile. She wasn't going to ask how she won, but Joyce "Barnyard" wasn't happy. She stomped off the field and threw her shoes at the school band who was playing the first song Ric and Stephanie ever danced to. "More than Words". Stephanie smiled at Ric, "You set this up didn't you?" she asked him.

"Only the band, I knew you would win. Joyce was actually disquailfied for sleeping with Mr. Windell. So none of her votes counted. You won fair and square, Babe."

The cheers were so loud. Stephanie hadn't even dreamed of being crowned Homecoming Queen. Some of her friends shunned her for hanging with a more popular crowd ever since she started dating Ric, but it was obvious they were still excited for her.

Ric had to go to the locker room to change back into his uniform for the second half of the game. He gave her a big kiss on the 50 yard line and she stood there a still a little stunned when he headed back to the locker room.

* * *

Another victory for the home team! There was a new rumor circulating after the game that Joyce was caught screwing the mascot for the visiting team under the bleachers and that she had told him not to take off the eagle head of his costume. Ric and Steph laughed about it on the ride home.

Ric made a detour, heading away from Stephanie's house. "Where are we going?" she asked.

"Somewhere special." he answered.

When they stopped they were parked on a hill overlooking the city. "Why are we here?" she asked. He pulled her closer to him on the bench seat of his truck.

"So I can do this." and he kissed her so gently, she almost didn't feel it. "And this," He said as he pulled her across his lap and kissed her a little harder. His mouth kissed that spot on her neck and she moaned. Her body hummed, like it did everytime he kissed her neck. But still she wasn't ready for the next step, not yet and not in his truck.

"Ric, not here, please. I want our first time to be special."

He pulled back and looked into her pleading eyes. "Ok, Babe. But I love to kiss you. You are intoxicating." He kissed her like there was no tomorrow. She gave into his kiss and savoured the feeling. It was well after midnight when she got home and went to bed.

The next night was the Homecoming Dance. She was really excited about it. Ric was picking her up at 7 to take her to dinner at Rossini's and then they would make their appearance at the dance.

After all the usual dances and announcements. Ric and Stephanie left. They stopped at an all night diner for a midnight snack, before calling it a night.

When they stopped in front of Stephanie's house. Ric turned to Stephanie, "Did you mean what you said last night?"

Stephanie was confused,"What did I say?"

"When Mrs. H interupted our kiss and you turned around to me and said something, did you mean it?"

Stephanie had to think, she didn't remember much from before she was annouced Homecoming Queen. Then she remembered.

"I love you."

Ric smiled, "Always remember that, Babe. Because I love you, too".

They shared a soft kiss with just a flicker of tongue and Stephanie got out of the truck and headed to the front door. She turned around and smiled before unlocking the door and going inside. Ric drove around to the alley in the back of the house and waited to see Stephanie at her bedroom window. She waved and blew him a kiss, then he drove away. He always made sure she was safe before he left her.

The rest of the school year flew by. Ric and Steph were still together and Steph's grade average was up to a B+ and her teachers praised Ric for his tutelage. Graduation was 2 months away. Ric was already signed up for boot camp, Stephanie was crushed. But she promised Ric she would wait for him and he better come back to her in one piece. He told her he would come back to her no matter what condition he was in.

Prom was a blast, and once again Ric and Stephanie reigned over there classmates. Joyce had disappeared with her date somewhere half way through the night. God only knew.

Stephanie was sad at Graduation. She knew Ric was leaving next month for the Army and she was going to miss him horribly. They spent every day after school was out together.

* * *

The week before Ric was scheduled to leave he got them a hotel room in Point Pleasant for 3 days. They enjoyed every minute together and for the first time, in their eight month relationship, they were going to commit to each other. Stephanie knew she couldn't wait any longer. She needed to feel what sex was supposed to be like and have it with someone who really cared and loved her . Ric was the one.

The first night they spent in the hotel, they were both nervous so they just slept and held each other. But, by time morning rolled around, their nerves were gone and they knew just how right the moment was.

Ric kissed that spot on her neck, her moan sent a blood rush between his legs. He kissed her on the neck again and paused after her moan.

"Here? Now?" he asked.

She bit her lower lip and nodded. He pulled her night shirt over her head and gazed at her body. She was the most beautiful creature. Milky white skin contrasted perfectly with his caramel color. He slowly removed her panties. The site before him was breathtaking. God she was beautiful.

Ric explored her body with his fingers, lips and tongue. He learned every freckle and every sensitve spot of her body. They tenderly made love for hours. Stephanie was elated. She expreinced something this time that she never imagined would feel so good. An orgasm, multiples at that. She was now a woman.

When they got back to Stephanie's house a few days later, Ric gave her a gift.

"What's this for?" She asked when he handed her the small box wrapped in red paper.

"Something so you can have me with you everyday I am gone." He brushed his right hand down the left side of her face.

She opened the box and found a cassette tape. She read the label "Babe". She smiled he made her a tape. She took it out and underneath it was a set of dog tags. She pulled out the ball chain and looked to him in confusion.

"I had those made just for you, read what it says." he nodded her on.

The first tag read "My Babe, Always and Forever" She felt a tear fall from her eye and roll down her cheek. She read the second one. It was all of his information. Full name, Ricardo Carlos Manoso. Social Security number, blood type, religion. Steph's mother would be happy, he was Catholic. She was crying full force. He hugged her.

"You are really leaving aren't you?" she sobbed.

"Babe, it's what I want to do, don't worry. You'll always be with me." He pulled a picture out of his pocket. It was their Prom picture. "If I have to stuff you in my underwear, you will always be with me." He smiled. Stephanie laughed at the thought of him putting the picture in his underwear.

"I knew I could make you smile." He kissed her softly on the lips. "I'm leaving in the morning to go to Fort Dix to catch the bus to Fort Jackson in South Carolina to start basic on Monday. I promise as soon as I get there I will write you and let you know how to write back to me." A tear sliped from Ric's eye, "God I'm going to miss you, Babe."

They hugged and cried on the front porch for hours. Ric had Steph sitting in his lap, her legs wrapped around him, her arms around his neck and her head on his shoulder. Stephanie's parents were upset that Stephanie felt heartbroken, but proud that Ricardo was going to better himself. He had been nothing but a perfect gentleman and they were happy for him. He was a good kid, no make that man.

* * *

_**I am really interested if you like this story. I promise it won't get angsty. It's going to have a very happy ending I promise. I still can't believe this came from an idea of Ranger being a Cart pusher at Wal-mart. This is crazy!! My special thanks go out to Xylia. Thanks a ton, Babe!**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Here it goes! Part 4 in what was supposed to be a short. I hope you all like it. Special thanks go out to Xylia, Crystal and Jewbacca, The Jewish Wookie. You guys are great!**_  
_**WARNING:**__** Sexual and adult situtations and language.**_

* * *

Stephanie cried herself to sleep every night, listening to the tape Ric had given her. Every song made her miss him so much more. She wore the dog tags 24/7, she never took then off. She got a letter from Ric as promised but he didn't have a lot of time to write so it was short. He made some new friends, he had to cut his hair and he was really tired. He told her he loved her and thought about her every day and also, as promised, he kept the picture in his underwear. He told her wouldn't be too much longer, his graduation was in August and he wanted her to come. She wrote him back immediatley and told him everytghing that was on her mind.

Ric laid in his bunk and read the letter he had got from his Babe. He loved her writting, it was so bubbly and cheerful like she was and he missed her so much. When he read about a dream she had and ow she went into descriptive detail, he closed his eyes and imagined the scene. Them on a tropical beach, making love at sunset. He started to get a little aroused at the images that went through his mind. He remember the feel of being buried inside her for the first time and the feel of her body being overcome by pleasure. The way she looked at him while he kissed her naked flesh and how she tasted when he went down on her. His memories were interupted when his bunkmate, Lester Santos, made a comment.

"Manoso, man. You better put that gun away before Sarg sees it." Lester laughed as he hopped on the top bunk.

"Fuck you, Santos."

"Not with that you won't!" Lester said as he leaned over the side of the bunk and yanked the letter out of Ric's hand.

Ric jumped up and yanked it back. He folded up the letter and placed it in his pillow case with the pictures of her. He willed himself to dream of her and he did.

Graduation was scheduled for August 13th, the day before his 20th birthday. Invitations were sent to his family as well as Stephanie's family. He knew Stephanie would be here, but he hadn't heard from his mother if they would be coming to see her youngest son graduate from Basic Training.

Stephanie had called Mrs. Manoso when she recieved the garduation announcement to find out if she would be going. Mrs. Manoso said she couldn't go on a trip to South Carolina. Stephanie assumed it was money that was the problem so, she asked her if she would like to ride down with her. Mrs. Manoso started cried.

"I can not go, dear. My mother is ill and I can not leave her. Please tell my son I love him very much and that I am very proud of him."

"I will tell him, Mama. I promise." Stephanie told Mrs. Manoso, who had insisted she call her Mama the first time Ric brought her home to introduce her to his family.

Stephanie's parents had bought her a car shortly after graduation, she got a red 1993 Buick Skylark. She never really figured out her father's obssesion with Buicks. She packed a small bag with a few changes of clothes. She kissed her mom and dad, and hit the road. She popped the tape that Ric had given her in the cassette player in her car and drove as far as she could before getting tired.

She was only about 2 hours from Ft. Jackson when she stopped and got a hotel room for the night. She had driven seven hours only stopping for gas, food and bathroom breaks. She would get up early so she could get to Ft. Jackson by 10 AM. The graduation ceremony was at Noon.

She entered the gates at Ft. Jackson at 10:15 AM and her heart fluttered. She knew he was close to her. She parked where the other guest had parked and followed a group in. She showed her invite to the uniformed solider at the gate of the field and he motioned her in. She was handed an event program. She read through the entire thing trying to locate his name. When she found it, she touched it. She looked through some more and there were a few pictures. She looked through them until she found him. He looked different except for his eyes and lips. He was more muscular, his hair was gone, but his eyes shined with pride and his lips were lonely.

At 11:45, the groups of men and women started to take places on the field. Stephanie memorized Ric's unit number and looked for him anxiuosly. The lady next to her placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Relax, dear. You'll see him soon."

"This has been the longest 9 weeks of my life. I miss him so much." Stephanie said to the lady.

"I'm sure he will say the thing dear, this wasn't a walk in the park for them either."

Stephanie smiled and before she knew it the ceremony was starting. She just stared at the picture of Ric in the program. She heard his unit number and looked up and met his eyes as he marched by. She smiled and a tear slipped down her cheek. The lady next to her whispered in her ear.

"He is a handsome young man, dear."

Steph wiped her tears and smiled, "Yes he is."

When the ceremony was over, Ric looked around to find where his Babe was. He saw her in the stands, she was crying. Suddenly he heard her voice.

"Ric! Ric!" She was running toward him.

"Babe!" He caught her in his arms and picked her up and spun her around. When he put her back on her feet, they just stared at each other for a long moment before embracing in a long passionate kiss.

"Get a room!" Lester said as he walked by. Ric pulled away from the kiss.

"Jealous, Santos?" Ric asked with a grin on his face.

Lester laughed, "Only of the size of your cock man. Cocky motherfucker."

"Lester!" the lady that had been sitting next to Stephanie in the stands popped him on the head, "Watch your mouth young man! There are ladies present." It was Lester's mother.

"Geez!" Lester exclaimed rubbing his shaved head.

"I apologize for my son dear, he has no manners where ladies are concerned." she said with a smile.

Steph turned back to Ric and he caught her lips with his. He pulled away and smiled at her.

"Let's get out of here!" he said scooping her up in his arms and running toward the parking lot.

"Manoso!"

Ric froze in the spot and put Stephanie on her feet. He stood stalk straight.

"Yes, Sir"

"At ease solider" Ric relaxed but stood with his hands behind his back, looking at this slightly older solider.

"Please introduce me to your lady that I heard so much about." he asked Ric.

"Stephanie, this is Sergeant Davis. He was our Drill Sergeant."

"Please to meet you, sir." Stephanie said and smiled.

"It's a pleasure ma'am, Ricardo here is a natural solider, a born leader." he turned back to face Ric, "I have an offer for you, Ricardo. I'm offering it to several of the men in your unit." Ric nodded to Sgt. Davis , so he continued.  
"I'm reccomending you, Blanchard, Brown, Santos and Celmens to Ranger training. You are five of the most outstanding men to come through Basic in a while. I have never made recommendations right out of Basic, but you are five exceptional young men. I'm proud to have been your Drill Sergeant, solider."

"Thank you sir, I'm honored."

"Your dismissed Manoso, have a happy birthday, son." Ric relaxed completely and picked up Stephanie again.

"Oh I plan on it, sir!" He took off running with Stephanie flung over his shoulder. She waved at Sergeant Davis and he just shook his head and turned back to talk to some of the other graduates.

Ric got them a hotel room in town and planned on spending time in on his birthday but, first, he was curious about his mother. Ric and Steph laid in the bed, still fully clothed, just enjoying the moment of being in each others arms after 9 weeks apart. Stephanie had something to tell Ric, but she was nerveous about how he might react to the news. Ric was first to break the silence.

"Did you talk to Mama?" he asked her.

"Your grandmother is ill, and she couldn't leave her alone. She told me to tell you she loved you and she very very proud of you." Stephanie smiled a sad smile.

Ric was crushed, he loved his mother and grandmother very much and really wished they could have been here to see him. Ric looked at Stephanie's face, she had something else on her mind.

"Something worng, Babe?"

"I don't know how to tell you what I need to say. I didn't say anything in the last letter becuase I wanted to tell you face to face."

"What is it, Babe?"

Stephanie looked him in the eyes and her nerves took over, she sighed.

"Babe, please tell me."

"You remember our last few days together before you left."

"I remembered them every night, I would see you laying in front of me. I could taste you, smell you, feel you. Those were the memories that got me through some of the toughest times during training."  
Stephanie smiled, "Well, we will have something else to remind us of the memories, Ric."

He wasn't sure where she was going with this so he asked, "And what's that." he kissed her lips softly. Her lips were just as soft as he had remembered.

"I'm pregnant, Ric."

Ric's emotions were crossed. He loved Stephanie so much and had dreamed of them getting married and having a family one day. He was scared, what were her thoughts, did she want to keep it? Did she want to keep him?

"Wow" was all he said. They were silent for what seemed like hours when it was probally just a few minutes. He held her and didn't let her go.

"What are your thoughts, Babe?" he asked wanting to know where she stood on the subject of having a baby, his baby.

"I'm not sure. I'm not going to be able to go to college like I planned because I want to keep the baby, but I want to keep you, too. Are you going to go through more training like Sgt. Davis offered?"

"This puts everything in a new perspective, Babe. I want to get all the training thats available for me but, now, I want what is going to best for you and our child. You want to get married?"

"Ric, don't marry me because you have to, do it because you love me."

"I'm wouldn't have asked if I didn't love you, Babe." His mouth crashed down on hers and before they knew it, they were both naked and tangled in the sweat soaked sheets and it was dark outside.

They slept so much better than either of them had slept in the past 9 months. When Stephanie woke up Ric was smiling at her. He watched her sleep for the past 2 hours. She had a smile on her face the whole time. Ric had pondered if she would answer his question he asked the day before.

"Morning, Babe." he said brushing her hair from her face.

"Morning" she said smiling at him. He kissed her deeply and then pulled her over on top of him.

"Will you marry me, Babe?" he asked straight faced and serious.

She stared at him for a few beats before answering him, "Yes" then she kissed him and rolled her hips causing his erection to slide into her. He let out a groan and pulled her closer to him. They made love for about an hour before Stephanie's stomach voiced its protest. She was hungry.

They left the hotel and headed out on the road go back home, but Stephanie was concerned how long he would be home before he left again. She new that he loved her and she loved hm. But could she handle getting through this turning point in her life. She knew one day she would be a wife and mother, but didn't expect it so soon.

_**

* * *

**_

_**I want to thank everyone for reading this, what ever it is LOL. I will post another chapter probably on Monday 6/4/07. **_


	5. Chapter 5

**Coming & Going**

Ric left just before Stephanie's birthday to go to Ranger training. He didn't want to leave Stephanie, but he knew if he went he could provide better for Stephanie and their baby. So, he went. Stephanie's father was proud of Ric. Since Ric's father died when he was young, he looked up to Frank Plum. When Ric asked if he could marry Stephanie, Frank was very happy, but a little disappointed when he found out she was already pregnant.

Stephanie spent her 19th birthday crying in her room. Her mother told her not to worry that Ric loved her and would be back to make her his wife. She still wore the dog tags he gave her, they were her life support.

It was almost 2 more months until Stephanie heard from Ric. He wrote her a letter and told her that the training was very tough and tiring but he would be home around the middle of January. He told her he looked forward to seeing her and how he imagined how beautiful she looked with their baby growing inside. Stephanie wrote him back.

Ric was so tired when they got back to the bunk house. He sat down on his bed and almost didn't noticed a letter from Stephanie. As he opened it he noticed it looked like it had been opened and re-sealed. He read the letter and she told him that she had enclosed her most recent ultra sound pictures. She explained each one in detail and told him it was a boy, but where were the pictures. Ric was angry, someone had opened his mail and taken pictures of his unborn son. He accused everyone in the bunk house, no one knew anything about it. He was getting very angry. When Sgt. Balister, or Ball Buster as the guys often referred to him, came into the bunk house to see what the commotion was. Ric told him what the problem was.

"Look son, you need to focus on the training. You don't need anything clouding your mind. I wasn't going to give you the letter at all, but something told me I had too." Ric was shocked, Ball Buster had a heart, but he wanted to see the pictures just once.

"You are one of my best soliders Manoso. You work hard, you play hard and you fight hard. You are leader material, you show how determinded you are to become a Ranger. I don't want you to lose that focus."

"But, sir, Stephanie and that baby are my focus, I'm doing this for them. With out them, I would have given up before I even got started."

"Unselfish, you need to do it for yourself, nobody else. If you are going into combat, you need to be thinking about yourself and keeping yourself alive out there. No distractions, no worries, no other life than that of the job you are trained to do. You are an Army Ranger. You have the potential to become the standard that all other Ranger's will follow. I could see you in my shoes some day."

Ric stood there slightly stunned as Sgt. Balister walked away from him. He couldn't just not think about his Babe and their son. The thought of them was the only thing that got him through the past 3 months. He was going home in 2 weeks, he wasn't turning back now.

* * *

Stephanie sat in the rocking chair in her parents living room, looking out the front window at the snow falling. She would sit there for hours on end. Her son, growing in her womb, kicking and moving around inside her. She was waiting for her love to come home to her.

She didn't have to wait long, she sat down in the rocking chair with her cup of hot chocolate and 2 of her mom's homemade oatmeal cookies. She sat the cookies on her growing belly and took a sip of hot chocolate. She looked out the window as always and about passd out. Ric was walking up the walk dressed in his green camos and a duffle bag over his shoulder. She ran as fast as she could to the door. She opened the door and looked at him. He dropped his bag, ran the rest the way to the door and kissed her hard and passionately, his hands framing her face.

"God, I missed you, Babe", he said when he broke the kiss.

"I missed you, too, Ric", Stephanie said hugging him the best she could with her belly between them.

Ric reached down and touched her stomach. He felt the baby kick. He kneeled down kissed her stomach and whispered to his unborn son, "Daddy's home." The baby kicked again. Ric smiled and kissed Steph. He was home for 3 months before he left again in April. He couldn't have been happier than he was at that moment.

Ric and Steph got married in a small ceremony in in her parents backyard on March 1st and then baby Ricky was born on March 3rd. After the baby was born, Ric was able to get Stephanie and Ricky in base housing at Ft. Dix. His paychecks would be deposited into a bank account and all utlitlies for housing directly deducted from the account. Stephanie wouldn't have to worry about paying the bills. She got full military spouse benefits, now being an Army wife. She and Ricky could go to the doctor on base and had full medical benefits. Stephanie couldn't be happier, except if Ric was home with her.

The day Ric had to leave was hard for Steph and Ric both. He didn't know when he would be back, but he had a few specialized training courses he had to complete before he was sent into any combat zone.

He told her and showed her how much he loved her and how much he was in love with his son. He was a happy man and he knew he would miss both of them terribly. But, he had a job to do, a job that would take car of them. He knew as long as he worked the ones he loved with the deepest part of his soul would be taken care of.

* * *

Months went by without a word from Ric. Stephanie had made friends with the other wives that lived in the neighborhood who had been dealing with the same thing she was. There were a few older wives who consoled the younger ones because they had once been in their shoes.

Ricky was getting big and looked just like his father, except he had Stephanie's blue eyes. He was 5 months old and his hair had started to curl slightly which made her smile. He would sit on the floor , on his hands and knees and bounced back and forth. He was trying to crawl. She had purchased a video camera to tape everything Ric was missing. The night he sat up by himself on the floor she got all excited. Scrambling for the camera she got it and started taping. Ricky laughed and cooed into the camera. He was a very happy baby.

Two more months went by with no word. Ricky was now crawling around and getting into everything. She anxiuos checked the mail when the mail man put the envelopes in the box. She didn't recieve much mail so when she did she got excited. And there it was. A letter from her husband.

_Babe,_

_Oh how I miss you and Ricky. I am sure he is getting big. I am sorry I haven't written before now, but I haven't had much time. I get up at 0430 and run, at 0530 we have breakfast, 0600 we have more intense training until 1200 when we have lunch. At 1230 we have class until 1500 and then PT until 1900. We eat then have some more training on night tactic until 2300. Babe, it's exshausting. I got some free time today to write you. Oh Happy belated birthday by the way, How does it feel to be 20? _

_I have made some friends, some who have been with me since Basic. You remember Lester don't you. Mr. Potty mouth, he is with me. My other buddies from Basic are Clarence Clemens, or Tank as we call him, the man is huge! Then there is Bobby, he tries to be funny, but ends up making a fool out of himself, remind me sometime to tell you about some of his pranks. My new friends are Ramon Delaney and Halton Fitch. We call them Hal and Ram for short. They are rather quiet. I think they don't have any family to go home to. _

_I only have like 30 minutes to write you so I need to start wrapping this up. I miss you Babe, I love you so much. Take care of Ricky. Give him a hug and kiss for me. Unfortunatley you can't write me back right now, but my next free time I get to make a call and I will call you, be by the phone between 1930 and 2030. I don't know what day, but be prepared for when I call. _

_I love you, Babe. I can't wait to hear your voice._

_Love, Ric_

* * *

Stephanie cried. Some tears because she missed Ric and some because she had heard from him. She slept a little better that night knowing he was ok.

The night her phone rang at 7:45 PM, she jumped to answer it. It had been 2 weeks since she got the letter saying he would call her and she had made sure she was home every night if he called.

"Hello"

"Babe!"

"Omigod! Ric, I miss you so much!"

"Oh I miss you, too, Babe. How's Ricky?"

"Hell on wheels. He is crawling everywhere getting into everything. Ricky say hi to daddy"

"Hey little man" Ric said to his son. Then he heard Ricky blabbing away in baby giberish and made out one word, "Da da"

"Holy cow! He said 'Da da'", Rics screamed into the phone.

Stephanie came back on the line, "Yeah we have been working on that, I show him your pictures and tell him stories about you."

Ric wiped a tear from his eye,"God, Babe. I wish I could be there."

"Me too, honey, me too." Stephanie started with tears of her own.

"Oh, don't cry Babe, Don't cry. I'll be home soon, I promise. My time is about up, there are other guys who need to call there families. I love you, Babe. I will see you soon, OK"

"Ok, I love you, too Ric."

"Bye"

"Bye" Stephanie said , Ric heard Ricky in the background," Da da, Da da" almost in a crying tone.

Ric hung up the phone and just broke down. Not in a visible cry, but he felt his heart breaking. He didn't know when he would be home. but he promised her it would be soon.

_**I apologize if this is a little angsty, but everything will be happy in the end. I promise, If I ever get to the end. -Hollie**_


	6. Chapter 6

**Normal disclaimers apply, not mine, not getting paid and screwing up a wonderful story and ruining the characters for all man kind. SORRY.**

**EXTREME SMUT WARNING **

* * *

**Bathtime, Bedtime and Ass Biting**

10 months later

Stephanie had received two phone calls and three letters since the first phone call from Ric. Ricky was walking and talking a little more. Stephanie was raising him on her own with a little help from her mom and friends. She knew Ric had completed all his training and then they immediatley sent him out on his first tour of duty. All she knew was he was overseas. She watched the news religously just to maybe catch something and maybe even see Ric on the job.

She was watching the news one evening in hopes that something would catch her eye. Again, nothing. She thought,'Well no news is good news, right?'

She had taken Ricky to the park to play with some of the other children whose fathers were also away, serving their country, and he was filthy. She picked up Ricky, undressed him and started the water. When she turned around Ricky was gone. He didn't really like baths all that much.

"Ricky! It's bath time, baby. Where did you..." Her voice caught in her throat when she saw the vision before her. Ric had come home. He held a naked Ricky in his arms.

"Looking for something, Babe?" He smiled as he walked toward her.

Ricky steadly gabbering, "Daddy, Mommy, Daddy!"

She started crying. Ric had bulked up in muscle a little more, his hair had grown out since the last time she'd seen him. It was back to how it was in high school, just covering his ears. He was a sight for sore eyes.

He pulled her to him and kissed her. He had missed her lips. He had admitted that he missed kissing her in a letter he wrote to her, and this kiss proved it. Ricky was bouncing in Ric's arms.

"Me kiss mommy too, daddy."

"Ok little man." Ricky leaned down and kiss his mommy on the cheek. Then smiled.

"I love mommy." Ricky said smiling.

"I love mommy, too" Ric said looking at Steph. Steph wiped the tears from her eyes and proceeded to take Ricky from Ric's arms.

"And I love a clean baby, lets get you in the bath before the water gets cold."

Ric followed them to the bathroom and watched as Steph washed Ricky while he played and splashed.

"Mommy, can I get a bath, too?" Ric asked in a child like manner.

Ricky shouted, "Daddy bath with me."

"I don't know, Ric." Stephanie said, but Ric was already undressing. She gasp at the sight of his more defined muscles and that amazing ass. She dreamed of the day when he would come home and make passionate love to her. She had started reading trashy romance novels to pass the time while Ricky napped. She had a few fantasies that she wanted Ric to fulfil, and right now, he was looking really good. She licked her lips before she realized what she had done.

Ric bent down and kissed her, "Not yet, Babe" then he sat down in the tub with Ricky and turned more water on.

Stephanie was amazed. He had been gone for a little over a year and Ricky went to him, no questions asked. She figured her tell Ricky about him and showing him Ric's pictures helped. He knew his daddy the moment he walked in the door. She sat and watced as they played in tub. She cried and cried. It was a moment she had dreamed about for a long time and now it was reality. He was home and playing with his son.

Ricky looked at his mommy,"Why you cry mommy?" That made her cry more.

"Mommy's really happy, baby." She told him.

Ric picked up Ricky and got out of the tub. He dried them both off wrapped a towel around his waist and bundled Ricky up in his.

"Have we had dinner yet, Babe?" Ric asked Steph, whose sobs had slowed slightly.

"No, we usually eat late." she responded wiping the remaining tears from her face.

"Good, we are going out."

* * *

They loaded up in the Skylark, Ric drove. It was an odd feeling for Stephanie not to be driving. They drove all the way into Trenton and Ric pulled up at Rossini's.

"Why did we come all the way here for dinner?"

"This is were I took you on our first date. It has meaning."

She smiled and for the first time since he had been home she told him,"I love you, Ric."

"I love you, too, Babe." He kissed her again.

They got Ricky out of his car seat and Ric carried him inside. They were seated and brought a highchair by one of the wait staff, for Ricky.

They ordered their food and talked why they waited.

"How long are you back for?" She asked him.

"How ever long this class is I am taking. They gave 3 choices to where I could take it and when I heard Ft. Dix, I jumped at it. All the guys in my unit are here as well."

"Well, I sure hope it is for a while, we got some catching up to do." She smiled at him. Her smile captivated him. He missed her so much and couldn't wait to feel her naked body pressed up against his. She felt the same way, her body needed his touch more than anything.

They finished up dinner and Stephanie asked if they could stop by her parents house. When they got there, her parents were excited to see Ric home. Stephanie pulled her mother into the kicthen.

"Mom can you keep Ricky for the night? Ric and I would like some alone time if you know what I mean."

"No problem dear, Ricky can stay."

"I'll be by tomorrow afternoon to get him. Thank you, Mom." She hugged her mom and they both left the kitchen. Stephanie's mom froze in place at the picture that was painted in front of her. Her son-in-law was home from the Army, playing with his son. Like her daughter she had dreamed of this day. She had told Stephanie many times that he would come home to them and he did. She was so happy for her daughter. Her love had returned. The sparkle in her eyes were back.

"Ricky, baby. You are staying with Nana and Pop-pop tonight ok."

"No mommy, me stay with Daddy."

"Mommy and daddy need some time to talk, you can spend the night with daddy tomorrow night ok."

Ric took Ricky in his arms. "We can spend all day tomorrow together, ok?"

"Ok, daddy." Ric gave him a kiss on the forhead.

"Me kiss daddy." He kissed his dad on the nose, Ric laughed.

"Now, Me kiss Mommy" He leaned over still in Ric's arms and kissed Stephanie on the lips.

He wiggled out of Ric's arms and crawled up into his Pop-pop's lap to watch the late news.

Ric and Steph hugged and kiss her mom and headed back home. They held hands the entire ride back. The body contact was enough to set her on fire and for him, it was a raging flame about ready to get out of control. He had learned a lot the past 2 years. Control was something he learned. Hold off until the moment is right and that was what he planned on doing tonight. When he was around Stephanie he had a hard time holding on to his control, but tonight, he wanted it to be special for both of them.

* * *

Once they got back to their house, Ric slowly lead her to the bedroom. The bed room they had only shared for a month before he left and had been gone for over a year. He sat down on the edge of the bed and pulled her down to straddle his lap. Much like how they had sat many times before. There first date at the beach, in his truck the night after homecoming and prom, on her parents front steps the day he left for Basic training, and the day he left in April a year ago, right here on the bed like they were that minute. He kissed that spot on her neck that drove her crazy. She moaned, just like he had remembered. A sound he had waited for a long time to hear again. He found her mouth and kissed her hard and rough, not like the passionate kiss he gave her when he first arrived home.

He leaned back on the bed, she went forward with him never breaking the kiss the were sharing. He arms went around her back and down to squeeze her ass. She moaned into his mouth. When they broke the kiss they just stared into each other's eyes, breathing heavy.

"God, how I've missed you, Babe." He said before kissing her neck again.

She sat up on his lap and said,"I've missed you, too." and lifted her red sundress over her head, leaving her in only her green camoflauged panties.

He looked her up and down, reached up and palmed her breasts. She arched her back pushing herself into his touch. He sat up and assaulted first her right then her left one with his mouth. She felt her panties dampen and his arousal straining to be released through his tight jeans he had put on after the bath earlier. She released herself from his embrace and stood up and turned around. He gasped at what was printed across her ass on her panties.

"Proud Wife of a US Army Ranger"

He wanted her now, minus the panties. He watched as she slipped them off and slow and seductively. When she turned around she didn't know what to make of the expression on his face. He looked like he would devour her on the spot and thats exactly what he did. He stood up and tossed her on the bed and kneeled down between her tighs. He had lost his control he had tried so hard to mantain. The panties did it. She was proud of him. Plus, one of the Commanding Officers had started calling him Ranger. He was the leader of his unit and since he stayed so focused on his training and the short stint in the Middle East, the C.O. made him set a example for the other Ranger's. He was _**the**_ Ranger, so all the guys called him Ranger and when he read her panties, it made him completely lose every ounce of control he was holding onto.

Stephanie was slowly going crazy with each lick and stroke of his tongue on the most sensitive region of her body. She couldn't believe how much her body begged for him. Sure she would touch herself while he was gone, one of her friends even talked her into buying a vibrator to take the edge off every once in a while. She even remembered the one conversation with Penny and Celeste about how sometimes they help each other out when they would get lonely. Stephanie said she would have to be really desperate to resort to Lesbian sex to satisfy her sexual urges. Compared to what Ric was doig now, her vibrator would never live up to the standards he was now setting.

He stood up and undressed in front of her. He was perfect. His abs and pecs were more defined than before, he had the body of a Greek God, make that a Cuban God. Ricardo Carlos Manoso, Cuban Sex God. She watched him as he stroked himself in front of her. She licked her lips and he moved closer to her. His hard throbbing cock poised at her wet entrance.

"It's been so long, Babe. I've been dreaming of being inside you again for so long. I love you ,Babe." With that he entered into her and she let out a loud moan of pleasure and he did the same. He slowly slide in and out of her in long strokes, letting her body adjust to the invasion. Within a few faster, shorter strokes she felt her orgasm coming fast and hard. He could feel her muscles beginning to contract around him as her orgasm came closer. He quickly withdrew from her, prolonging her orgasm. She groaned in protest but he interupted her grumbles, "Babe, neither of us are going to last if we keep going at this pace."

"Who said anything about making it last." She quiped breathlessly. With that he entered her hard and fast. She screamed in pleasure. He knew the neighbors would know he was home by the noises resounding from the house.

They continued in the fast and frantic pace until the both came and then collasped on to the bed, breathing ragged. They caught their breath and cuddled up with each other. She traced his face with her fingers while his fingers traced up and down her spine. He just watched her face as she took in ever inch of his face. She came upon a scar on his right cheek that wasn't there before he left.

"What happened?" She asked staring at the scar, tracing it with her finger so lightly he almost didn't feel her touch.

"Sparing match between me and Tank and he split my cheek open. That was back at the beginning of Ranger training, almost a year ago."

She traced his eyebrows and he closed his eyes allowing her to touch them softly. When opened his eyes, Stephanie was crying. He wiped her tears away with his thumb and pulled her up to lay on top of him and he hugged her tightly.

"I'm home, Babe. For how long I don't know, but I'm here now. No need to cry anymore."

"They are happy tears Ric, I'm so happy you are home, for a little while at least."

"It's only Friday, I don't start that class until Monday, how about we have a cookout on Sunday, invite your friends and I'm sure my guys would love to come. It will be fun."

Stephanie smiled,"That sounds great. I'd love that."

He kissed her again and rolled over so he was on top of her. She felt his arousal once again just barely touching her hot spot. She thrust upwards causing him to slide inside her. They both moaned at the contact. He set a slow pace then rolled them back over so Stephanie ws on top of him. She rolled her hips while he reached up and kneaded her breast.

"God, you feel so good, Babe."

Stephanie closed her eyes and bit her lower lip as she rode him at a feverish pace. Ric pulled her to him in a kiss and wrapped his ams around her to still her movements and slammed her from underneath. They came together in a mixtured of screams and groans. Stephanie collasped on top of Ric and just laid there. His cock still throbbing inside her.

* * *

She didn't remember falling asleep or even being moved from atop Ric's amazing body. When she woke up she noticed Ric wasn't in the bed, was it all a dream. She wobbled a little, her legs sore and checked Ricky's room. No Ricky. She walked into the kitchen and saw no one there and no one in the living room. If it was a dream where was Ricky? She looked at the clock, 10:08. Nature called and she headed to the bathroom. There was a note on taped to the bathroom mirror, it was in Ric's writting. Maybe it wasn't a dream she thought. She read the note.

'Went to see Mama and pick up my truck. Then picking up Ricky at your Mom's and spending some time with him. When I get back we go grocery shopping for tomorrow's cook out. If you need me before then, this is my pager number.'

It wasn't a dream! She quickly got in the shower. She dressed in a pair of short jean shorts and tiny tye-dyed tank top. She looked in the miirror and noticed the huge hickey on her neck. Great!! She let her hair down trying to cover it up and it just wasn't working. So she gave up and put it up in a ponytail. The world will just have to deal with her being branded by her own husband, how bad is that really. She smiled at the thought.

There was a knock at the door and she ran to answer it. It was Celeste.

"Who was that hot ass guy leaving your house this morning? It couldn't have been Ric? He had hair. Gorgeous hair at that."

"It was Ric" Stephanie replied in a dreamy voice.

Celeste came inside and they went to sit at the small kitchen table .

"Girl he was fine, and those guys that picked him up. Hotter!" Celeste thought for a minute, Stephanie was lazily making a pot of coffee."Wait a minute, if That was Ric, where was he going leaving you here?"

"He went to see his mom and then pick up Ricky from my mom's house. He promised Ricky he would spend some time with him today, quaility father son time. I'm surprised you didn't hear us going at it last night?"

"Were you fighting already?" Celeste asked shocked. She wasn't the brightest crayon in the box, but she was a good friend.

Stephanie handed Celeste a cup of coffee and sat down with her own,"More like wrestling really, under the sheets." Stephanie said with a sly smile and a wiggle of her eyebrows before taking a sip of her hot brew.

"Omigod! Penny and I heard something at one point but ignored it. Damn Girl!"

The phone rang, Steph answered it with a polite "Hello"

"Stephanie! I just saw Ricky at the public pool with 3 very HOT guys! Please put my heart at ease and tell me one of them is Ric?" Shelia asked, she was one of the older Army wives on the block.

"I would hope so! He was going to pick him up from my mother's this morning. Describe the guys to me"

"There is a big huge bald black guy that you just want to lick to find out if he taste like chocolate, a guy that I can't figure out with spiky brown hair and a tattoo just over his belly button and a hot Latino guy with a ass you just want to take a bite out of."

"Ric would be the Latino one." Steph laughed, she had taken a bite of that ass once and noticed last night he still had a scar in the shape of her teeth.

"Holy shit!" and she hung up.

Stephanie laughed as she hung up the phone and told Celeste what Shelia had said, "She wants to bite Ric's ass."

Celeste smiled as she sipped her coffee. "Who wouldn't?"

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed the smutty goodness and if anyone has insight... Does Tank really taste like chocolate?**


	7. Chapter 7

**Usual disclaimers apply: Not mine, No Money made and distruction of characters**

**WARNING: Discussion of Sex Toys and A bit of smut toward the end**

**

* * *

****Hamburgers, **_**HOT**_**dogs & Toys**

Ric and Steph went shopping that afternoon for food and stuff for the cookout. Steph told Celeste to pass around the word. Knowing Celste, everyone who lived or worked on base was be coming over. So Ric bought 5 boxes of 20 hamburger patties, 5 packages hot dogs and 5 slabs of ribs. Plenty of rolls and buns along with plenty of condiments, drinks, side dishes and all the other stuff they needed. They spent almost $1500. Luckily, they didn't need to buy a grill because their was a nice brick grill built on the back patio.

Stephanie spent the rest of the night cutting up onions, tomatoes and lettuce. Ric ordered some Chinese take-out for him and Steph, while all Ricky wanted was Spaghetti O's. They watched some TV and soon went to bed. Tomorrow was going to be a busy day and they need plenty of rest.

* * *

The morning came too fast. Ric took his daddy responsibilities seriously. He got Ricky changed and dressed while Stephanie made breakfast, which consisted of bacon, eggs and toast.

People started arriving around 10:30 and Ric immediately got the grill going and started cooking. Celeste and Penny helped Stephanie get everything set up. While the other expected and unexpected guest arrived. Ric's guys showed up about noon, with beer in hand. Shelia brought a side dish called Cracker Salad. Stephanie looked at in disgust.

"What is in it?" She asked Shelia.

"Saltine crackers, tomatoes, mayo, boiled eggs and onion." She explained, "It's a southern dish, I am from Georgia ya know."

Shelia picked up a spoon and told Steph to try some. She protested but finally gave in. The flavors and the different textures made her taste buds dance.

"Oh wow, thats good! Put it in the fridge until everyone is ready to eat."

There had to be 50+ people in their back yard, living room and kitchen. Stephanie, trying to be a good hostess, made sure everyone had a good time and made sure everyone met Ric. The moms with small children were camped out in the living room, being subjected to Barney on the TV. The older kids were playing games and having fun in the back yard. They guys were huddled around Ric as he cooked the food, drinking beer and talking.

Since Ricky was occupied with the other small children in the house, Stephanie sat outside at the picnic table with her friends, admiring the rears of Ric and his friends.

"Girl, how did you snag something that looks that good?" Penny asked.

"He snagged me actually." Stephanie blushed sightly remembering her birthday almost 3 years ago.

"If I had something like that to come home to, I wouldn't need a vibrator.", Celeste laughed.

"Oh speaking of vibrators, Did any of you get a new catalogue from Crystal?" Penny asked. Crystal is a friend if Penny's who sales mail order sex toys for a living, this neighborhood is her main source of income.

Everyone shook their head 'no'.

"She should be here soon, she had to do a bachelorette thing this afternoon. She should have some catalogues. I want to get one of those huge black dildos so I can think of that mountain of chocolate over there." Penny said, evil smirk in place.

"Penny, your married, or did you forget already?" Stephanie asked. Penny's husband Cliff, was over seas and had been gone for 2 years, almost as long as Ric had been gone. Penny was 25 and had an overactive libido, no wonder Crystal is her best friend.

"Don't ruin her fantasies, Steph. Just because your stud muffin is back, you remember how you felt when Dan came home." Steph nodded at Celeste's question,"Well, we feel that way now, but the plus side is the single eye candy." Celeste sat up a little straighter and had thrust her chest out making her C cups look bigger. Lester turned around and saw her and gave her a wink.

Celeste was 22, and her husband, Dan, had come home once in the two years Ric was gone. He was also over seas, but not in the same place as Ric or Cliff, none of them had ever crossed paths.

About that time Crystal burst through the back door,"Has the party started with out me? I see the entertainment's already arrived." She said eying the guys gathered around the grill. She definently got their attention. Crystal is 27 and very bubbly blonde. 5'5" DD chest and a ghetto booty. Tank was watching her closely as she walked over to the table. She was wearing short jean shorts and pink lacey tank top that made her boobs look 3 times bigger.

The girls started talking about the guys. Ric was finishing up the last of the grilling and they started to scatter grabbing plates and filling them with the side dishes. Ric stopped them all and asked them where there manners were, the ladies and children should be served first. Ric walked over to the table quietly and overheard the girls conversation. They were looking at a magazine.

"I want the brown one of those and I need a new one of these, I killed the last one I got." Stephanie said, having no clue that Ric was right behind her.

He notice what they were looking at a grinned. The other girls were suddenly silent and he whispered to her loud enough so the other girls could hear and pointed at a remote controlled Venus Butterfly, "I could have some fun with that."

Stephanie practically jumped out of her skin and quickly closed the catalogue.

"Babe? Am I not satisfying you?" He wrapped his large arms around her. "You seemed to enjoy yourself the other night. Three times to be exact." The girls giggled at his comment.

Before she could answer Ricky ran out the back door bare butt, his little wee-wee wiggling.

"We got a streaker!" Lester shouted laughing. The girls were laughing full force now.

Ricky ran right for Ric, and he picked him up. "What are you doing and what is all over you?" Ric asked sniffing his son.

About then Jen, one of Steph's mommy friends, came out the door and looked at the naked Ricky in Ric's arms.

"Abby and Ricky spilled a glass of milk all over themselves and I was going to give them a bath before they soured." she explained.

"No bath with bay-bay, bath with Daddy."

Ric shook his head. "Come on, buddy. Let's get you cleaned up." Ric turned back around to Steph and the girls, "Food is ready, ladies. Help yourself."

Jen got her two year old daughter, Abby cleaned up first and then Ric got in the tub with Ricky and got him cleaned up. He went back out side and handed Ricky off to Steph. Tank stopped him just as he was reaching for a plate, "Yo, Ranger man. Is it a bad thing for me to want to pin down that Crystal, she is de-lish." Tank said watching Crystal eating a hot dog.

"Isn't she married, man?", Ric asked seeming unsure. He figured all Steph's friends were married, but he could be wrong.

"She isn't wearing a ring, should I find out?"

"Yeah go ask Steph." Ric motioned to her fixing herself a plate to share with Ricky.

Stephanie told Tank that she was single, but didn't know her preferences in men. He figured he would give it a try. He watched her and noticed occasionally she would smile at him.

Ric and Stephanie sat side by side, Ricky sat on his daddy's lap and wanted to try everything they each had on their plates. Stephanie couldn't have been much more happy than she was right now. The three of them were together finally and having a great time.

Once everyone ate and it started getting dark, all the mommy's went home with their children and Steph had laid Ricky down to sleep. Everyone threw a hand in to help clean up and were now outside sitting on the patio, drinking beer and having a grand time. Crystal sat in Tank's lap, marvelling at the contrast in their sizes and skin color. Tank was about 6'6" and the color of dark chocolate, Crystal was 5'5" and fair skinned. Stephanie was the only one not drinking, she wouldn't be 21 until October, and Ric just couldn't talk her into it.

Lester stood up and made a toast, "Here's to friends, new and old. To Ranger, You have been a great leader for us and may you lead us on many more adventures. To Stephanie for being so supportive of Ranger these past few years. And to Crystal for helping keep these fine ladies sexually satisfied while their men are away serving their country."

Everyone held up their beer, Steph held up her can of soda and took a drink.

They got into discussing Crystal's job and before they knew it, she had her Bag'o Fun out. Steph was thankful Ricky was still asleep by this point. She was the only sober person there.

Celeste and Penny started making out, the guys just gwaked in amazement. Ric leaned over to Stephanie and whispered, "Do you do that?"

She turned to him,"No, I told them I would have to be really desperate." She stood up and straddled Ric sitting on a lounger,"I have you." She kissed him and he wrapped his arms around her pulling her closer to him. Pretty soon, Crystal and Tank started. Lester, Hal and Ram felt a little left out.

Lester cleared his throat,"Excuse me, but we are still here." He motioned to the three of them sitting not 10 feet away from everyone else. Penny and Celeste excused themselves. Crystal and Tank gave it a rest as did Ric and Steph. It was getting late and the guys had a class to go to in the morning. Everyone said their good-byes, Ric told the guys to be ready at 0500 for PT. They groaned and grubmled, but Ric knew if they valued their lives the would be there. Everyone was gone by 9:30 PM.

Steph and Ric looked in on Ricky before they showered together and headed for bed. They didn't go to sleep right away because Ric wanted to play with Steph's little toy collection.

"What do you think about when you use this?" Ric asked as he held up the purple jelly vibrator.

"You." she replied. He laid it down and continued throught the box.

"What about this?" He held up a flesh colored dildo.

"You." was her reply again.

"Show me what you do with it." Ric was fascinated with the few things she had to sexually satisfy herself.

"Ric! Why would I want a rubber one when I have the really thing right here."

"I want to watch you, can you pretend I'm not here and pleasure yourself?"

"I can try." She replied shyly.

"Babe, we are married, there is nothing to be ashamed of. I'd love to watch you pleasure yourself."

"Ok, I'll try." She took the dildo from him that almost matched his size and started touching herself with it.

Ric watched as she slammed it in and out of her wet opening. The sounds she was making were driving him mad. He grabbed a little mini vibe and turned it on. He placed it right on her clit and she moaned loudly and arched her back in pleasure. She came hard calling his name, his whole first name. "Ricardo! Oh Yes!"

He threw the mini vibe down and yanked the dildo out of her pussy and replaced it with the real thing. Slamming her hard, causing her orgasm to continue. They finally fell asleep sometime after midnight, fully sated.

_**

* * *

**_

_**I hope you enjoyed this portion. I apologize for any errors , but I did a hurried edit. **_

_**My thanks go out to Crystal, and her Ghostbuster watching Hammie! **_

_**P.S. **_

_**Crys.. We are 2 very sick individuals! **_

_**LOVE YA! **_

_**Hollie**_

* * *

**The recipe for Cracker Salad **

1 sleeve saltine crackers  
1 large tomato, finely chopped  
3 green onions, finely chopped  
1 1/2 cups mayonnaise  
1 hard boiled egg, finely chopped  
Salt  
Freshly ground black pepper

In a medium size bowl, coarsely crush the crackers with your hands - you should have big cracker pieces. Add the remaining ingredients, mix well, and serve immediately. Season, to taste, with salt and pepper.

(Not my mom's reciepe, but pretty close... She usually makes a bigger batch using 4 sleeves of crackers and a big can of crushed tomatoes and regular yellow onion rather than green)

Try it and enjoy!!


	8. Chapter 8

**Promises & Panties**

Ric and Steph easily fell into a routine. He would get up at 0500 and meet the guys for PT, then at 0800 he went to his class until 1500. When he came home they would take Ricky to the pool or the park. If it rained they would watch TV together. Steph and Ric would prepare dinner together. Sometimes the guys came over to eat.

On the weekends they would do different things, go shopping, visit their parents. One weekend they drove to New York and took Ricky to the Central Park Zoo.

Within six weeks, Ric's class was over. He had a week, then his unit was leaving to go back over seas. Stephanie was nervous, she had a sneaking suspicion she maybe pregnant again. Ric took her to the doctor three days before he was scheduled to leave. And sure enough, she was pregnant again. They decided to have another cookout to celebrate what Ric considered good news and his birthday before he left. This time it was just the small group of friends and family.

They had made sure to take plenty of pictures and enjoy themselves. Stephanie wasn't really happy. Ric was leaving again, and God only knew when he would come home.

Jen and Shelia agreed to make sure Stephanie got to her doctor's appointments and Penny and Celeste would help her around the house.

Ricky was sad that his daddy was leaving again. Stephanie was afraid she would never get him to take a bath again.

When the dreaded day came, Stephanie cried. They laid in bed early that morning and Ric held her close to him.

"I ordered you something special from Crystal, you should get it in a few weeks." Ric said brushing curl off her forehead.

"What did you order?" She asked, suprised.

"It's a surprise, Babe," he kissed here softly on the lips.

They laid holding each other, relishing the moment. Ric had to leave in 4 hours and they wanted to make the best of it.

Ric kissed her again, this time it was a deep, sensual kiss. She felt his arousal against her thigh. She wanted so badly to feel him inside her one last time. Before she could ponder the thought anymore, Ric rolled over on top of her and slowly slid into her.

He wanted the memory of how she felt from the inside to always be fresh in his mind. He made long slow strokes, memorizing every inch of her. His hands caressing her body. He made her giggle when he kissed each of her toes. He kept sinking into her slowly while his hands touched her, everywhere.

He placed his arms around her back, his hands came up over her shoulders and he pulled her to a sitting position. She wrapped her legs around his waist as he pulled her down further on to him. Ric and Steph both stopped moving and looked at each other. Their eyes were locked as Ric slowly started moving again. At this point they were staring at one another's soul. They were so in love. Stephanie told herself that she would never forget this day for as long as she lived.

Their interlude was interupted by a small knock on the bedroom door. They both heaved a heavy sigh and seperated.

"Just a minute, Baby." Stephanie said loudly toward the door.

Ric grabbed a pair of flannel pajama pants, slipped them on. Stephanie slipped on a long satin spaghetti straped night gown before Ric opened the door.

Ricky rubbed his eyes and held his arms out to his daddy. Ric hugged him close, knowing the next time he sees his little man, he will be much bigger.

"I love Daddy." Ricky said while hugging Ric with all his might.

"I love you, too, Ricky." Ric held him out to look at his face. "Can you make me a promise, buddy?"

Ricky nodded and said "Promise daddy." Ric smiled.

"Take care of mommy while I'm gone. You are the man of the house now, you have to take care of mommy for me."

"And baby?" Ricky asked.

"When the baby comes, you can help mommy take care of the baby. But, I hope I am back by then."

Ric hugged Ricky to him and Ricky kissed Ric's nose, "Promise, Daddy."

Stephanie broke down in tears and ran to the bathroom. She took an ice cold shower, still dressed in her night gown, and cried. After about 20 minutes Ric got worried and went in to check on her. She was curled up in the tub crying. The cold water causing her to shiver. Ric pulled her out and wrapped her in a towel.

"Why Babe?" He asked holding her wet cold body to him.

"Babe, it's ok. I'll be back you know that?"

"But how long, Ric? You don't know, I don't know. No one knows. I don't want to lose you."

"Babe, I will be able to write you and occasionally call you. You have great friends who will be here for you. They are going through the same things you are. Please be patient for me. Be calm, relax. Think about how wonderful these past 2 months have been. Babe, I love you and nothing is going to change that. Be strong for me, for Ricky and for our new baby growing inside you. Make me proud of you."

Steph looked up into Ric's eyes,"You know, I'm proud of you." she said with a sad smile. Ric nodded.

"I love you Ricardo." She kissed him softly on the lips. She then looked down at her soaked night gown, "Guess I better change." Ric let her go then smacked her butt as she walked out the bathroom. She yelped, then giggled. She didn't know what just happened, but she felt stronger just from that little pep talk with Ric. She went into the bedroom to change. When she opened her underwear drawer she saw her camoflauged panties that she had wore the first night he had come home. She wadded them up small and put them in the pocket of a pair of his BDU pants that were in his bag that was sitting on the bed. She put on a pair of faded jean shorts, and a mid drift tank top. She walked into the kitchen and saw Ric feeding Ricky some oatmeal.

"Mommy better?" Ricky asked. Steph walked overb and placed a kiss on his head.

"Yes, mommy feels better, thank you, baby." She kissed Ric softly on the lips and walked to the counter to pour her some juice.

Ric stood from the table and then stood behind her at the counter, "I need to get dressed, Babe. I love you." He kissed her neck and walked to the bedroom.

She cleaned up Ricky and got him dressed to see his daddy off to work. She called Celeste and told her to be outside with a camera.

Stephanie and Ricky were waiting for Ric in the living room. When he came out he was handsome in his green camo BDU pants and OD green t-shirt that looked panted on. He had his duffle bag slung over his right shoulder.

"Well.." he said motioning toward the front door.

Steph held Ricky in her arms and opened the door. They all walked out side.

Celeste was waiting as asked. "What took so damned long?" she questioned with a playful tone.

Ric noticed the camera, took Ricky in his arms and pulled Stephanie's back to his front and placed his hand on her bare stomach. Celeste started clicking away, like a fashion photographer. They moved around and did different poses until the camera ran out of film.

The transport van pulled up in front of the house at 1200 on the dot. Hal behind the wheel.

"Well, Babe, I love you. I'm going to miss you so much." He held her face in his hands and kiss her lips softly.

She stared in his eyes, "I love you too," she paused for a second, "Ranger." He smiled big and the guys whistled and yelled out the windows of the van. He gave Ricky a quick kiss before he walked away.

He looked over his shoulder to her. She had pride in her eyes, not the sadness she had felt this morning. He had inspired her to be strong. She would miss him, but she would stand tall and be proud of him, her Ranger.

She watched him take over the driver's seat in the van. She didn't shed a tear. He stuck his head out the window and shouted, "I'm proud of you, Babe!", and drove away.

She held Ricky in her arms and they waved until the van was out of sight.

Celeste hugged Stephanie who had now started to cry, he was proud of her for being strong, and now she was crying.

"You going to be alright?" Celeste asked.

"Yeah", she replied, wiping the tears from her eyes,"I'm going to miss him. The past 2 months have been so wonderful."

"He is a wonderful man, Steph. You are lucky to have him for a husband."

Stephanie smiled then she thought about the surprise she stuck in his pants pocket. "You remember the panties I bought myself for my Birthday last year, the camoflauge ones."

"Yeah?"

"I put them in the pocket of a pair of his BDU's. I can't wait to find out his reaction." They laughed.

Once the laughter subsided and they went into the house, Celeste suggested they go drop the film off at the drug store and go out for lunch. So thats what they did. Stephanie wasn't going to get down about him being gone, it was something she was going to have to get used to, being married to an Army Ranger.

Ranger had been gone for a week. He had just got out of the shower after running 10 miles with his men. He reached into his duffle bag to pull out his last pair of clean BDU pants. He slipped them on and noticed there was something in the left side pocket. He reached in and pulled the object out. He unfolded it and realized it was Stephanie's camoflauge panties that had made him lose control. He was still holding them up when the other guys returned to the bunk house after their showers.

"Ranger, man, those are so not you. Santos maybe, but not you." Tank laughed. Santos pulled off his towel and popped Tank in the back of the head with it.

Ranger quickly put them back in his pocket and smiled for just a second before his serious look returned.

"Get dressed men, we have to meet with Sgt. Kelton at 0800. I suggest you keep your comments to yourselves.

Ranger decided he would keep the panties in his pocket, to remind him how proud his wife was of him, and how proud he was of her. He had a feeling when he got the orders, their first REAL mission as Army Rangers, it was going to be a while until he got home to see his wife and children. Stephanie had given him a few pictures, where he was going and what he was going to be doing, he wouldn't want to risk ruining them. He would keep her panties close to him, stuffed down his own pants if he had to, but he wasn't leaving them behind.

It had been two weeks since Ric left and she had recieve a thank you note from Ric, reguarding the panties. He told her he was going to be somewhere where he would have no communication for while, he would write or call as soon as he got the chance. This made Stephanie sad, she wouldn't know where he was or what he doing, but he told her he would have her panties in his pocket at all times. She chuckled at that part, but cried a river when she read he didn't know how long he was going to be gone. She taped the note on the mirror in the bedroom where she had tapped every picture they had taken while he was home. The last line of the note read, "Be strong, Babe. I'm proud of you. I know you can do it!"

And thats what she was going to do. Be strong, stand proud." No more crying. Your husband is out saving the world." she would say to herself, "Like the old country song goes, Stand by Your Man!"

She promised herself from that day forward she would not fall into the dark abyss of self pity. He loved her, he was out saving the world with a pair of women's panties in his pocket. She knew she would always laugh at that. She would make it through as long as she kept on thinking about them damn panties.

Her thoughts were interupted by a knock at the front door. It was Crystal delievering the surprise present from Ric. Ricky was taking a nap on the couch so she figured ,her and Crystal would go to the kitchen to open it.

Crystal was excited. Steph turned to her in confusion.

"Why you so excited, you own everything in your catalogue."

"This is a one of a kind, special order. I want to see it!" She said her eyes about to bug out of her head.

Stephanie opened the brown shipping box, pulled out a white box approximately 4 inches deep and 12 inches long. She slowly opened the box, then quickly closed it back up.

"Omigod, please tell me he didn't do what I think he did?"

Crystal's eyes lit up, "Yeah , he did! Why you think I want to see it so bad!"

"No Crystal, No way in hell am I letting you see this!" Stephanie said putting the white box back into the shipping box.

"Come on Steph, please! I'll tell you about my wild night with Tank and Lester" Crystal said trying to persuade Steph to show her what was in the box.

"Why would I want to hear about that? I'm not as crazy as Celeste and Penny." Steph said.

"Please, I'll give you some free cleanser, free lube, batteries. Come on Steph!"

Steph was slightly embarassed about what was in the box. She couldn't believe Ric would do something like that!

"Crystal, this is a little personal to me, I don't know if he would want me to show you." Steph was really embarassed now but the only way to get Crystal to shut up was show it to her. She handed Crystal the box to open herself.

"Omigod" Crystal exclaimed when she opened the box, she quickly closed the box back and handed it back to Steph, " I think I need to go home and change my panties." Stephanie hoped she would leave, he face was beet red with embarassment.

The minute Crystal left, Steph checked on Ricky still asleep on the couch and then went to the bed room to get a better look at what Ric had ordered for her. It was an exact replica of his penis. The coloring and every curve and ridge were perfect. She couldn't believe it. She knew that it would get used more than any other toy in her box. She could hardly wait for bed time.

**Hope you enjoyed that! **

**Thanks again go out to one of my new best friends, Crystal. Like I said before we are sick in the head, girlfriend! **

**More to come soon... ... ... **


	9. Chapter 9

**Coming Home**

* * *

Ric stepped off the plane and kissed the ground underneath his feet. He was back in the US. He prayed to God every day he that he could just come home and be with his wife and kids.

While he was away he matured greatly. He saw things he never wanted to see again. He was relieved to be home after being gone for way too long. Longer than he had hoped to be. He had wrote to Stephanie ever chance he got, but it wasn't enough and she couldn't write him back. He anxiously wanted to know if she still loved him as much as he still loved her and if their newest child was a boy or a girl. When he got off the plane in Washington, D.C., he immediatley felt a relief. He met with the President and his staff and told them he couldn't do it anymore, at least nothing that was keep him away from his family for as long as he had been gone this time. This was it.

The first thing he needed was a ride back to New Jersey, so he found the closest car dealership, bought a black Ford Exporler, more for Steph than for himself, he had left her the Bronco when he had left. He headed north on I-95 and didn't stop until he got home.

The house was dark, the Bronco and the Skylark were in the drive way. The Skylark looked like it had seen better days and the Bronco looked as good as ever. It looked just as it had when he took Steph on that first date so long ago. She had taken care of it. It meant something to her, just as it did to him.

He pulled his key ouy of his pocket and slowly opened the door. The house was dark, except for the small light over the kitchen sink. That little bit of light gave everything enough of a glow he could see his way around. He quietly made his way around the living room. He picked up a framed photo and in that photo was Stephanie, Ricky and two smiling babies, a boy and a girl. Twins. Next to that photo was another one of just the kids. They were all beautiful.

He slowly walked toward the back of the house. It was around 2 AM, and he figured they would all be sleeping. He walked into the room he remembered to be Ricky's, but the two beds were empty. The third room, they had used for storage once before, was painted purple and blue and had a small bed that was suited for a princess. His little princess, but again it was empty like in the other room.

He quietly opened the door to the master bedroom and found what he was looking for. Stephanie asleep in the middle of the bed and 3 small heads cuddled up next to her. The glow from the street lamp outside lit up the room enough he could see everything. One of the heads looked up at him with the biggest brown eyes he had ever seen, his eyes. It was his daughter.

When he left she had just found out she was pregnant. Now he comes home after being gone for so long and finds out he has twins, 2 year old twins.

She moves from the bed carefully, not to disturb her brothers or her mom. Walks over in front of Ric. She looks up at this 6 foot tall man before her.

He looks down at her in her purple night gown, then squats down to get at eye level with her.

"Daddy?" she ask in a whisper.

Ric nodded his head and smiled at her. She smiled back and hugged him. He picked her up and just squeezed her. He held her out from him and asked, "What's your name, baby?"

"Lexis" ,she replied.

Stephanie shifted in the bed, she must have sensed Alexis was out of the bed. She sat up and called for Alexis. When she opened her eyes and looked up, she saw Ric holding her daughter. She just stared. After a few moments she pinched herself.

Ric sat Alexis down on the bed and moved closer to Stephanie, "Your not dreaming, Babe. It's me, I'm home.

She looked at him, he looked like he hadn't sleep in months. He had let his hair grow completely out. It was pulled back in a ponytail at the base of his neck. He looked like he had recently shaved.

He had recently shaved, just before the meeting with the President of the United States.

The boys had woke up by this point. Ricky was all excited to his his dad again. He was now 4 years old.

"Daddy!" He wrapped his around his dad's neck and gave him a kiss."I missed you Daddy."

"I missed you too, little man." Ric hugged him back.

He turned to the two year boy who was bouncing on the bed and grabbed him, just before he fell off. "Whoa, buddy!" Ric said as he grabbed him. Stephanie still in complete shock.

"What's your name?" He asked his youngest son.

"Alex" the small boy replied.

"So, we have Ricky, Alex and Alexis." he asked.

Ricky jumped up and down, "Yep daddy!"

"Ricky sit down!" Stephanie exclaimed. She looked to Ric, who was smiling so big. He moved so he could pull her into his arms. She cried. He rubbed her back and whispered in her ear.

"I missed you so much." He kissed her just over her ear.

"I missed you, too." She said through her sobs. He pulled back to look in her eyes.

"Let's get some sleep and we will talk later." He suggested. She nodded." I'll be right back." He stood up and went to the dresser and took out a pair of his pajama pants. He didn't notice until now, but the mirror over the dresser was covered in pictures and letters, the letters he had written her while he was away. It was like a shrine. She also had made sure Ricky remembered him and the twins would know who their daddy was. He was proud of her. He knew she was watching him, even though he couldn't see her in the mirror, he felt her eyes on him. He turned and went towards the bathroom.

When he returned, Steph was the only one still awake. All three of the kids had fallen back to sleep. Ric made a spot on the bed next to Alexis. When she cuddled up into him, he automatically wrapped his arms around her. Stephanie smiled, Ric leaned over Alexis to kiss Stephanie on the lips and they all fell asleep.

Ricky and Alex were jumping on the bed in attempt to wake everyone else up. Steph and Ric sleep in a loose embrace with their, still sleeping, daugther between them.

Ric was the first one to wake-up. He didn't open his eyes, just threatened the jumpers.

"If you two don't stop jumping on the bed like your mother asked you to, we are NOT going to the zoo today!"

"The zoo?!", Ricky exclaimed, "You took me to the zoo once before didn't you daddy?"

Ric sat up and opened his eyes. The boys had sat down near the foot of the bed. "You remember that, Ricky? You were still a baby."

"Mommy shows us pictures and tells us stories about things we all did the last time you came home. She even told me how I wouldn't take a bath unless it was with you."

Ric smiled and motioned for Ricky to come sit in his lap. Ric looked down to Ricky, "Did she tell you about the promise you made to me?" He nodded yes.

"Did you keep it?" Ric asked him.

"I took care of mommy and helped with the babies."

Ric hugged his oldest son, "I'm proud of you, Ricky."

"I'm glad your home daddy." Ricky hugged him back.

Stephanie sat up and pulled Alexis into her lap. "Good morning." She said strecthing.

"Morning, Babe" He leaned over nad kissed her.

"Time to potty, mommy." Alex told her.

She got out of the bed and took Alex to the bathroom. When Alex was done, it was Alexis' turn.

Once they were takne care of, Stephanie pulled Ric up off the bed and into her arms. The kids had taken off to play. They held each other and kissed for what seemed like forever. They pulled apart. Ric rested his forehead on Stephanie's and she asked, "What took so long?" He pulled her close to him and held her so tight.

"You don't want to know, Babe. Trust me. I'm just glad it's over and I'm home with you and the kids."

"Did I over hear something about the zoo?", Stephanie asked.

"I thought I would take you and the kids out, as a welcome home, spend time together as a family."

She smiled, "I'd like that." They kissed some more, it became very passionate and hard. The broke it breathing heavy and Stephanie was the first to speak.

"We better get them fed first."

"I'll get dressed." Ric said.

She looked back at him over her shoulder as she shut the door. She could hardly believe it. He was home and just like she hoped the kids knew him right away. Unfortunatley she had some bad news for him. She didn't want to ruin how happy he was. She was happy he was home, and couldn't muster up the courage to tell him that his grandmother had passed away last spring. She had spent 3 months living with his mother. She enjoyed the company and spending time with her grandchildren, but was in a deep depression. Stephanie suddenly thought that before they left, maybe she could tell him and they could take her to the zoo with them.

When Stephanie walked into the kitchen, there was a chair against the counter and cereal and milk all over the floor and table.

"Ricky! Why didn't you wait for me?"

"We were hungry mommy, I helped." Ricky said looking at his feet knowing he was in trouble.

At least they had their breakfast, she sighed and grabbed the mop and broom.

Ric came into the kitchen. "What happened?"

"I helped daddy, like I promised." Ricky said smiling.

Ric shook his head. There was a knock at the door so he answered it. It was Celeste and Penny, each with a small child on their hips.

"Omigod!" Penny exclaimed, "He came back sexier."

Ric smiled, "Ladies"

"We were wondering about the truck with D.C. paper tag. Wanted to check on Steph, but we see she is in good hands." Celeste explained with a smile.

Penny introduced the babies to him, "This is Dylan and Crissy. Shortly after you left Dan and Cliff came home for a few weeks. So we were right with Stephanie being pregnant. The kids are only about 4 months apart."

Stephanie came to the door, "Hey girls."

"Just checking on you since there was a strange vehicle out here this morning, but we found out why." The smiled at each other.

"Strange vehicle?" She craned her neck around them to see what they were talking about.

"I bought it for you, Babe." Ric said hugging her from behind and kissing her neck.

She walked out side and looked around the truck. She loved it. It was big enough to carry the kids around yet small enough she didn't feel like she was driving a tank, like the Bronco. She ran back to Ric and jumped into his arms, "I love it!" and she kissed him hard.

Ric brought up the fact that she was still in her pajamas and she blushed. She said bye to Celeste and Penny and went iniside. Ric said bye to the girls as well and followed behind Steph.

While she was getting dressed Ric came in the room. She was muttering something to herself and he heard her say " How am I going to tell him."

"Tell me what, Babe?"

She jumped, "Shit! You scared me!" He walked up to her.

"Something you need to tell me, Babe?" He looked her right in the eyes. He was slightly worried. Was she thinking about leaving him? Did she meet someone else? Was she sick?

She looked at him with sad eyes, then focused on her feet, "I have some bad news, Ric." She hesitated a little.

He placed his fingers under her chin and tipped her face up to look him in the face, "Tell me, Babe." He said with a straight face and serious tone.

"While you were gone.." She started. He felt his heart start to crack, "Last spring," she paused again. He was holding his breath, "Grandma Mena passed from pneumonia."

Ric sat back on the bed, letting out the breath he had been holding. He was almost relieved. Steph wasn't leaving him, she wasn't sick. His grandmother had passed away. He could handle it. He had dealt with death and lots of it while he was away. He stood up and pulled Stephanie into his arms. "Hows Mama doing?" he asked.

"She is fine, I was wondering if maybe you'd like to invite her on our little family outing today?" Stephanie answered him with a question.

"I wouldn't want it any other way, Babe. Give her a call, I want to surprise her." Stephanie nodded and went to the phone. Ric went to get the kids ready.

Ric's mother was ecstatic, she had agreed in the phone to go with Stephanie and the kids to the zoo, but was pleasently surprised to see her son home after a three year absence. They all went to the zoo and had a great day together. Lots of pictures and video taping was done. They were a happy family. Stephanie was praying he wouldn't leave again, not for that long at least.

At the end of the day, they settled in for dinner. Stephanie insisted on cooking for her husband and children despite Ric's thought of ordering out. Stephanie made spaghetti and you could tell everyone enjoyed it based on the amount they were all wearing in the end.

When dinner was over they all sat in the living room and watched the video of their day. After that the kids were asleep. Her and Ric put them to bed and went back to the living room. She decided to show him the video of when the twins were born. Then more videos of them growing up. Some of Ricky's 3rd birthday party and the last one was one that was just for Ric from Steph. It was a video of her getting a tattoo on her butt. The video wasn't that clear, so Ric asked her to show him. She pulled down the pajama pants she had changed into and showed her ass to him. Her tattoo was on her left butt cheek, it was the Army Ranger logo. She had branded her self with his nickname the guys had given him. He ran his fingers over it then kissed it. "I love it, Babe."

"My ass, or the tattoo?"

"Both" he said with a sly grin.

She climbed on top of him and straddled his lap. They kissed and touched each other intimatly.

"Shall we continous this in the bedroom?" She asked when the broke the kiss. He nodded.

Once in the bedroom, the crawled in to the bed and continued to kiss and touch each other. Ric thought he would ask her if she got he special gift.

"Did you like you gift I got for you?"

"Baby, I love it! It got pleanty of use, but I got the real thing now. I don't think I will need it for a while."

* * *

**Ta-DA! I hope you liked that chapter... I apologize for the angsty parts. I think I got a couple more chapters in me. I appreciate all the great compliments and reviews. They keep me going!!! **


	10. Chapter 10

**New Beginnings**

When Ric told Stephanie he was currently listed as inactive in the Army, she was a little crushed. What he didn't tell her was that the government could call him at a moments notice to help solve any 'problems' that may arise. He already regreted that agreement.

She didn't know how they were going to support themselves. He said he would go back to work at Wal-Mart until something better came along, but this also meant finding a new place to live.

They found a nice four bedroom house to rent near Ric's mom's house. They decided to used the fourth bed room for a play room for the kids.

Ric got hired back at Wal-Mart on the spot. Mr. Felix was so happy to see him sitting in his office that day, he gave Ric what ever he wanted. Ric worked 12 hour days 7AM-7PM, 4 days a week and did what ever was needed in store. Cahsier, Stocking, Maintence, even a cart pusher once again. He loved it, but he was now so over quailfied for any posistion in the store, besides Manager, but he respected Mr. Felix and wouldn't dream of taking his job.

The three days Ric were off he spent trying to come up with something to do long term. Stephanie's dad suggested working for the post office, but Ric couldn't see himself in the shorts and black socks. He wasn't mail man material. He thought about opening his own business, but he didn't know what he wanted to do.

* * *

One day while he was working at Wal-Mart, a guy came into the store and asked Ric about one of his co-workers. The guy had identified himself as Greg Black, he was a bond enforcement agent, also known as a bounty hunter. 

Ric didn't have much info to give Greg about his co-worker, only he hadn't been here for about a four days. Greg thanked Ric for his assistance. Greg had noticed Ric wearing his Army t-shirt, his dog tag chain tucked into his shirt and the Army Ranger's ring he wore on his right hand.

"What are you doing pushing carts at Wal-Mart, man? I'm sure you could find a better job with your type of background." Greg said motioning to his shirt.

"Still looking into stuff, not sure what I want to do yet." Ric replied.

"Ever thought about skip tracing? Good money in it." Greg asked.

"How much money are we talking about?" Ric inquired.

"It depends on the amount of the bond", Greg started to explain, "If the bond is for $100,000, you get 10 percent, $10,000."

"$10,000 for finding one guy and dragging him back to jail?" Ric was a little skeptical.

"Yep," Greg reached in his shirt pocket, pulled out a business card and a pen. He circled a phone number.

"Call this number and ask for Vinnie, I'm sure he could use some one with your kind of skills."

"I'll do that. Thank you Mr. Black."

"Please call me Greg."

Ric nodded and Greg left. Ric thought about it and when he went on his lunch break he'd call Vinnie.

* * *

"Bail Bonds" a female voice answered on the second ring. 

"Yes, My name is Ricardo Manoso, is Vinnie in?"

"Hold on please." It sounded like she tried to cover the phone reciever with her hand, but failed. Ric heard her yell. "Vinnie, you got a phone call!"

After a minute he heard another line pick up then a click of the one being hung up.

"This is Vinnie." the man said.

" Yes sir, my name is Ricardo Manoso, Greg asked me to call you about a bond enforcement job?"

"What kind of back ground you got?" Ric thought this guy sounded like a wannabe mob boss.

"Well sir, I am taking a extended leave from the Army. I was a Ranger for 5 years and decided to spend time with my family, but I need a good source of income, Greg told me I looked like I could do the job."

"Can you come by tomorrow for an interveiw?"

"Yes sir! Is 10 AM good for you, sir?"

"It's fine, but stop with the 'sir' shit!" Vinnie hung up.

Ric had lots of things to think about now. He finished up his shift and went home to tell Stephanie the great news.

* * *

They were sitting at the table at dinner when Ric brought it up. 

"I got a job interview tomorrow with a bail bonds office for a bond enforcement position." Ric told her with a smile on his face.

"Bond enforcement, you mean a bounty hunter?" She asked sounding concerned.

"Yeah, there's good money in it, I figured I would work part-time at Wal-Mart and do the bounty hunter thing part-time."

"I dont know Ric, sounds kinda dangerous." She said cutting up Ricky's chicken.

"I want to try it. The guy I talked to said with my skills I could be good at it."

Stephanie put green beans on the twins plates,"Who do you have an interview with?"

"This guy named Vinnie."

Stephanie dropped the spoon and it clanked when it hit the floor.

"Ric, he is my cousin. Dad told me about Vinnie opening a bail bonds business. He is a slim ball."

"I want to try this, maybe since we are family he will hire me."

"If you want to try it I'm not going to stop you. But, I am warning you, he is disgusting. He once was caught..." She stopped talking realizing the kids were at the table. She walked around and whispered in Ric's ear, "Uncle Tony caught him trying to stick his dick in a goat when he was 15."

Ric pushed his plate away from him, "Thanks Babe, I just lost my appetite."

"Sorry, but its the truth." She said sitting down at the table.

Ric sat at the table helping the kids with dinner until his stomach felt strong enough to keep the food down. After dinner, the kids got their baths and they all watched a little TV before going to bed.

* * *

Ric came home around noon time all excited. "Babe! I got the job!" 

She came out of the kitchen covered in flour, "Congratulations! I was trying to make a cake for dessert, but the kids had other ideas." He kissed her cheek.

"Mmmmmm." He licked his lips,"spice cake. Where are the kids now?" he asked.

"Penny and Celeste took the kids to the park so I could finish." she exlained walking in to the kitchen.

"So we are alone?" He asked. She nodded and licked her lips. He held her face in his hands and kissed her senseless.

"Let's get you cleaned up, Babe."

"But the cake?!" Stephanie exclaimed as Ric grabbed her hand and pulled her into the bathroom.

* * *

Ric's first week working skips went rather well, he brought in 3 guys. Stephanie was happy with the money he brought home in just a few days. Maybe this isn't so bad afterall, she thought. He came home with not so much as a scratch. He apparently had a nack for the job. She was proud of him, once again. 

Ric bought a computer and a bunch of programs, set them up in the kids playroom, turning one half of the room into a home office. He would run searches on the skips he was looking for, go out and find them, and drag them back to jail. He made it look so easy. Pretty soon the number of skips increased and he was swamped. He had to quit Wal-Mart again, and do skip tracing full time. He let Stephanie help with some of the searches so he bought a second computer, a laptop for himself. When the number of skips went up again he had to find someone else to hire. He remembered a friend of his from the Ranger's, Bobby. Bobby had to leave after the second week because his mother had become deathly ill and he was an only child. He was obligated to take care of his mother, so he dropped out of Ranger Training. His other friends were still in the Army, and he wouldn't pull them away from their duty. So he looked up Bobby on the computer and found a phone number for him. He was living in Pittsburgh and had been working for a security contractor for the past 3 years. Ric placed that call.

"Brown" he answered on the 3rd ring.

"Buster!" Ric Yelled into the phone. They had nicknamed him Buster in Boot Camp.

"Manoso?" Bobby asked surprised.

"Yeah, what's up with you?"

"Nada, man. Sitting here watching a empty building and getting paid for it."

"I got a job offer for you, Buster. Wanna help with some bond enforcement jobs?"

"Holy shit man! Are you kinding, that is the best offer I have had in a long time. You got your self a partner!"

Ric discussed what had been going on in his life and Bobby returned in kind. His mother passed away at Christmas 3 years ago and he had been living in her house. He needed to get away permanently.

Bobby left Pittsburg and the security compnay he had been working for at the end of his shift that day and headed for Trenton.

Ric was feeling good about this, only he was going to need to get a real office. This was the starting point in getting his own business of the ground. He also thought about incorporating Bobby's security exprience into the business scheme. He was going to need a larger workforce before he could be completely satisfied with his idea. He got onto the internet and posted a help wanted ad with the local newspaper.

**HELP WANTED:**

**New company needs 3-4 men**

**for security positions.**

**Must be able to pass phsyical fitness **

**test and background check.**

**Please e-mail resumes to : **

_(unfortunatly won't allow the email address)_

* * *

Within three days he had his people. Calen Mitchell, Roy Harris, Erik Salvatora, & Vincent Evans were the only four out of 15 applicants that passed Ric's boot camp style physical fitness test. He introduced himself to all of them as Ranger. Bobby used his savings to rent a two room office for 6 months, and took care of all the licsensing and legalities needed to start up the business. We were in business. Stephanie came up with the name for the company, Rangeman. **

* * *

****I got one more chapter in me so don't fret! You know we can't leave out Tank, Lester, Hal and Ram.**

**Thanks for reading. You are so great with the reviews and comments. You are all wonderful. -Hollie**


	11. Chapter 11

**Happily Ever After**

Business was going good. They had been averaging three skips a week, plus they had a security contracts for couple apartment buildings and a few offices including the one that house housed their office. They had been in business for two months and everything was going great. They were gaining a great reputation. Then the event that changed many American's lives happened. RangeMan, as well as every security firm in the tri-state area, was called in to beef up security at airports and seaports.

Pretty soon they brought some of the troops home from overseas. The minute Tank, Lester, Hal and Ram stepped foot on American soil, they called Ric. They all put in their resignations and joined Ric's team. Tank had always been Ric's second in command, so Tank remained just that. They all stayed busy for months. Ric took the job at Newark Airport so he could go home to Stephanie and the kids every night.

Pretty soon, Ric realized he needed more people. He hired four more guys, Hector, Zero, Junior and Woody. The government was paying good money for the security contracts. Ric wasn't hurting at all. Stephanie took charge of the office taking phone calls and filing paperwork,as well as keeping the books. She sucked at math, but Ric helped her understand the accounting. She did as much work at home as possible.

Two Years Later

Ric was thrilled about business being great and now, with the high demand for security, he needed yet again more man power and a bigger office.

Ric and Tank each took out a huge business loan and together they bought an old apartment building. They transformed the seven floors of old apartments into a very spacious office building. They left one floor as apartments for his men who didn't have a place to live in town and transformed the top floor into a huge 6 bedroom suite for Ric and Stephanie's family. It had a full sized kitchen, a living room and a den, dining room and a home office.

The major remodeling took about 8 months to complete and within the next year the building was finished. They had a big celebration when they nailed the brass plaque to the right of the front door, RangeMan, LLC.

Ric had hired his aunt and uncle to help with housekeeping and maintenance for the building. They had the whole sixth floor to themselves. A 2 bedroom apartment, a huge laundry room and a super sized resturaunt style kitchen. His Aunt Ella loved to cook.

Over the four years of getting the buisness started. Stephanie popped out two more kids, and Ric was thrilled he could be home with her during these two pregnancies. Ricky was 9, the twins were 7 and the new additions were four year old Martina and one year old Frankie. After Frankie, Ric got a vasectomy and called the baby making quits.

They couldn't have been a happier family. Stephanie only cooked when she felt like it, because Ella did all the cooking. Stephanie often insisted on helping Ella with the cooking, but Ella would refuse.

Stephanie had a time with Ricky. He refused to wear anything but the same clothes as his father. Black shirt, black cargo pants and black boots. Everyone called him 'Little Boss' and Ricky took that title seriously. He would go around yelling orders. All the guys would laugh and say "10-4 Little Boss". Stephanie was irritated because Ric encouraged it. Both of the girls were princesses and 'King Daddy' spoiled them rotten.

Alex wasn't interested in being like his daddy, he was a bookworm from the minute he learned to read. He was very smart and would shock Stephanie and Ric with what he knew, especially at the dinner table.

"Did you know a blue whale's penis is twelve feet long?" Stephanie choked , "Alex, sweetie, lets not discuss animal parts at the dinner table, please."

Ric chuckled, "Could you imagine that, Babe? Twelve feet!"

"Ricardo! No, not at the table. Stop encouraging him."

Stephanie being 28 with 5 kids caused her to grow up fast. She couldn't believe how much changed in ten years. Ten years ago, her and Ric went on there first date. Now, they are married, run their own business and have five kids. She couldn't wait to see the look on the people's faces at the High School Reunion next week.

High School Reunion, Class of 1996

Stephanie and Ric decided they would attend only one of the two events scheduled for the reunion. Friday night was a cocktail party for the alumni only and Saturday afternoon was a family friendly barbeque. The decided to just go to the barbeque. They had pony rides and carnival games for the children and plenty of food to go around.

Ricky and the twins found some kids they knew from school and ran off to play. Martina sat on 'King Daddy's" shoulders and little prince Frankie sat on Stephanie's hip.

When Stacey came over to Stephanie, she was shocked at the cute little boy on her hip.

"Steph, he is precious. I heard that Cera Dolan has six kids! How does someone like Cera Dolan end up with six kids?" Cera Dolan was the smart bookworm type, coke bottle glasses, braces and wore plaid jumpers with white lace ruffled shirts. Stephanie just shrugged.

"So," Stacey started,"who was the lucky man that got you knocked up?" Stacey had moved to Chicago right after graduation and hadn't been around for the news of Stephanie and Ric's wedding in 1997.

Ric returned as if right on que, with Martina attached to his head, "Hey Stacey".

"Ric?" She turned to Stephanie, "Your still with Ric and you have 2 kids?" Stacey hadn't changed too much, still a bit ditzy.

"Um, actually Stace, we have 5." Stephanie said smiling.

Stacey mouth dropped opened and since the kids have Manoso genes they all arrived at just that moment calling for their daddy. Stacey stared in aawe.

"Wow, how old is..." Stacey stared pointing at Ricky.

"That's Ricky, he turned nine in March." Stephanie explained as she watched Ric getting the kids drinks.

"So you and Ric finally... after... Damn" Stacey was just about speechless.

There was some noise on the little stage under the gazebo at the park where the event was being held. Their class president, Amanda Lombardi, got on the stage and started talking. When she mentioned that the 'Class Royality' was still together after all these years cheers were loud and she called Ric up to the stage, Stephanie followed but didn't go up she was holding on to all the kids.

Ric talked about his accomplishments, Army Rangers, starting his own business, and being a father and husband. He was proud of his family. Amanda clapped and cheered and the crowd joined in. Amanda placed a crown on Ric's head the motioned for Stephanie to come up on the stage. Stephane wrangled the kids and they all went on the stage and everyone cheered while Stephanie felt embarassed. Alexis looked up at her daddy with his crown on his head and smiled. She looked at all the people watching and shouted , "All, hail King Daddy!"

The crowd replied with shouts and clapping at a deafening volume.

Stephanie blushed with embarassment, but she knew deep inside they would always be the king and queen of their castle. Thats why they lived on the top floor of the office building.

They shall live happily ever after ruling their kingdom, The Kingdom of RangeMan.


End file.
